A Different Course
by Alex's-best
Summary: Set after Tess takes off on the Granolith. This story is in place of the third season. Maria & Michael didn't sleep together. Liz didn't take Max back. This is my 3rd season. *means thoughts*, stong language & mature situations. Michael/Liz
1. Chapter 1

Maria and Liz were at the Crashdown alone

Maria and Liz were at the Crashdown alone. It was an hour till opening and they were getting the place ready to open.

"Do you know when Max will be back?" Maria asked.

Liz rolled her eyes. Her friend was never going to get the fact that she was over Max Evans. "No, Maria. Will you stop asking about him? I don't care."

"Liz, come on. You have to get over that. You love Max, I know you do. You guys are perfect together."

"No, Maria!" The anger and annoyance at Maria had finally built up. "I don't love him anymore. I've learned to deal with the fact that we aren't going to be together and even if we could, I wouldn't go back to him!"

"But why Liz?!"

"Maria! He slept with Tess! He's was an ass to me and Kyle! He trusted her and she killed ALEX! I get she's pregnant with his son and he had to let her go because of it but he still let her go! If he'd have kept it in his pants we would've let Alex's murder go! God, she wasn't even sorry! He fought with me after Alex died! He wanted me to believe Alex committed suicide so he wouldn't have to face reality!" Liz growled under her breath to calm herself. "Max is a different person and so am I. As much as he and you want us to go back to what we had, we can't. Too much has happened, too much has changed."

"Hey, what's up?" Michael came through the back putting on an apron.

"Morning." Liz smiled wanting to forget her conversation with Maria. "You're here early."

"Yea, well I just got off graveyard from Meta-Chem. I decided to come straight here or else I'd fall asleep. Is it ok, if I start my shift early?"

Liz nodded. She watched as Michael approached Maria and kissed her good morning. Her stomach did a little flip and she felt a twitch in her heart. She was happy Maria had someone who loved her. Michael and Maria looked like they were finally in sync. They looked happy. For the first time, Liz was jealous of Maria. Michael had stayed behind for her. He had given up the chance to go back to his home planet, the very thing he'd been wishing for his entire life, he'd given that up for Maria. He'd found his home with her.

Michael had told this to Liz about a week after Tess had left. Liz was grateful to Michael because he was making her best friend happy but in most part because if he hadn't come back out of the pod chamber then they wouldn't have been able to expose Tess for what she really was.

"Liz?" Maria poked her friend in the arm.

"Sorry. What?" Liz didn't know she'd spaced out for that long but Maria was beside her and Michael was looking at her with an odd expression.

"Are you ok?" Maria asked her.

She nodded. "Just thinking."

"Think a little less intense next time. You kinda freaked us out." Michael picked up a towel and started cleaning the counter.

Liz nodded and they all went back to work.

At lunch time, Isabel and Kyle came by to have lunch with the group. Maria, Liz and Michael took their lunch to sit with them.

"You guys wanna catch a movie tonight?" Kyle suggested taking a drink.

"I can't." Isabel answered.

They all looked at her and she answered quickly, "I have a study session."

Liz frowned but shrugged. O—kay.

"I work." Michael answered. "Thank God I have the next two days off!"

Liz gave him a sad smile. Poor guy looked over worked. "Michael, I'm sure you can take off. We've got the kitchen covered."

Michael shook his head. "Nah, it's fine. I need the cash"

"I have to help my mom with some deliveries." Maria answered Kyle's earlier question.

"How about you, Liz? You busy tonight?" Kyle looked so desperate, she had to smile.

"No. Did you want to go to the cinema or stay in for the night?"

Kyle thought about it and said, "Definitely stay in. I can grunge on pizza and snacks."

"Add some ice cream to that and you have yourself a good girls night." Liz joked.

Kyle smiled at her like he wanted to slap her behind the head.

Liz and the others laughed.

Not long after that, Isabel made an excuse about leaving because of home work, who nobody really bought.

Liz turned to Michael to see if he was concerned that something was going on.

Michael met her eyes and said, "I'm sure it's nothing. If she's keeping something, it's nothing related to us. Family stuff I guess. Don't worry about it. I'd know if something was wrong with her."

Liz nodded. I guess he's right. He knows her best and he wouldn't cover up for her, not if it concerned the group.

"I better get back to work." Liz stood from the table and started to pick up their plates.

"Yea, we better get up too." Michael nudged Maria get up.

"Hey, Liz. You think I can get a slice of pie?" Kyle took another sip of his drink.

She nodded and brought his the slice of pie. She'd noticed that since Tess had left, Kyle had stopped his daily exercise and was mainly eating junk food. Sometimes he'd eat like a pig and other days he'd go without eating. She'd ask him about it tonight.

"He's been eating a lot." Michael said when she went into the back to put the dirty plates in the sink.

She nodded. "That's what I was just thinking. But you know he's always eaten like this."

"Yea, but he's not going out. I haven't seen him play ball in a while and he stopped exercising. You think it's got something to do with Tess?"

"I'm going to ask him about it tonight?" She was now more concerned than before. If Michael has seen it, maybe I'm right to worry.

"You're going to ask who what?" Maria interrupted her thoughts.

"Kyle." Both she and Michael answered.

"Ask him about what?" Maria grabbed a strawberry from the counter, bit into it and looked at Liz and Michael like she was confused.

"About the way he's been since Tess left." Liz explained.

Maria frowned and looked out the window towards Kyle sitting in the booth. "The way he's been acting? What do you mean?"

Is she serious?

"You haven't noticed he's been acting a little weird lately?" Michael gave Maria one of his looks, like she was the one who was alien.

She shrugged. "Guess I haven't been paying attention." And then went about grabbing some orders and taking them out.

Liz and Michael stared after her. They turned to each other and shook their heads.

"She can be a little spacey sometimes. You know how she is." Liz defended her friend although she had a bad taste in her mouth while she made the excuse.

"She can't be that self involved Liz. She doesn't pay attention to anyone but herself sometimes. It's like the only thing that matters is that she's happy. You guys lost a friend last year because of what Tess did. I don't want us, you, to loose Kyle to her too. There's something wrong with him and it scares me that Maria isn't seeing it." Michael washed his hands and threw the dish towel he used to dry them at the wall.

Meanwhile, Kyle finished his pie, left some cash on the table and walked down Main Street.

What can I do? I have to stay distracted. Can't stop to think. Bad memories. Keep yourself occupied. Don't let mind clear. Bad memories. Alex in a body bad. I loaded him in the back seat. Bad memories. Have to keep busy. What do I do? He spotted the grocery store. "I'll buy some stuff for tonight. Yea, have the snacks and food ready so we'll be ready to watch a movie soon as Liz get to my place."

He walked in and instead of getting a small basket, he grabbed a cart.

He made a mental note of everything they needed for the night and kept his mind going on the list. He hated when his boss gave him days off. He had too much time on his hands and not enough things to do or think of to keep his mind under control.

He turned the corner and hit a couple who were making out in the isle. "Oh, sorry. Didn't see—" but he stopped short when he met Isabel's eyes. He smiled when her face turned pink.

Isabel finally cleared her throat. "Jesse, this is my friend Kyle."

The man named Jesse, who Kyle suspected was at least 8 years Isabel's senior turned and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you." Jesses smiled.

Kyle smiled as well.

"Kyle, Jesse just started working at my father's office." She gave him a 'don't say a word' look and Kyle almost laughed.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later then." Was all Kyle could say to stop himself from laughing. "Nice meeting you, Jesse."

Jesse nodded. "You too, man."

Kyle pushed his cart down the isle and almost died. Gosh, that was great. I knew she was lying about studying tonight. I wonder how long she's been lying to us?

Later, at the Crashdown, Liz noticed that Michael had left his check in the back. Knowing that he'd need it, she put it in her back pocket and made her way to his apartment.

She knocked a couple of times and waited for him to answer. When he didn't, she looked for the spare key Michael kept outside and went inside.

"Michael?! Michael?!"

She put the keys on the table. When she looked up, Michael was coming out of his room with only a towel wrapped around his waist. He was towel frying his hair and looked confused at seeing her in his apartment. Liz felt her cheeks get warm and she looked toward the key on the table to hide them.

"Liz? What're you doing her?"

"I came to drop of your check." She pulled it out of her back pocket. "You're off for the next two days and I know you'd probably need it."

He came over and took it from her. "Thanks. I have errands to run in the morning and I wouldn't have been able to pick it up."

Liz smiled. "Glad I could help."

"Grab something to drink I need to talk to you." Michael suggested, grabbing a chair to sit on.

Liz, not knowing what this was about, did was she was told. She opened the fridge and grabbed a peach Snapple.

"Why do you have a box of peach Snapple in your fridge? I didn't even know you could buy a box that big."

"You can't." Michael answered without thinking about it.

Liz was confused. "So, how did you get it?"

"From work." As soon as Michael answered he winced. Why did I say that?

"From Meta-Chem?! Michael, you just got that job!" She put her Snapple back in the box. "Please take that box back."

"Why?"

"I don't want you to get in trouble." She said honestly.

She could tell Michael was annoyed with her, so she decided to drop it for now and change the subject. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

Wow, she's not like Maria at all. Maria would have kept nagging and making me feel guilty until it would turn into a fight.

"Michael!" Liz waived her hand in front of her. "Hello?"

"Sorry." He cleared his throat. "I wanted to talk about Max and Maria."

She groaned and rolled her eyes. She thought he was different and wasn't going to give her a speech. "You know what, Michael—"

"Let me talk, Liz." He interrupted her. "Max called me and asked me to watch out for you. He and Maria keep talking about how you and he should be together because you guys love each other. And I'm going to tell you the same thing I told them."

Here it comes.

"I told them to leave you alone."

Liz was in shock.

"He kept saying that you guys make your own destinies and I told him that you had chosen it and he wasn't in it. Maria keeps obsessing about it. She doesn't understand why you aren't together. Like I said earlier, she sees what she wants to see. I can see he wasn't making you happy, Liz. He hurt you too much and didn't treat you right. He let you down too many times. I'm sorry you've been put into this situation. To them, you're being difficult and you're the bad guy cause you don't want to be with him. I just wanted to let you know that I'm with you. I understand what you're going through and I'm not judging you. Max isn't the good guy everyone sees him out to be. I told him I'd watch out for you but not for him. We, Isabel, Max, Nasado and Tess have put you through too much over the last 2 years. I want you, Maria, Valenti, and Kyle, I want all of you to be able to live normally, to live happy. I'm sorry for all the times I made things harder for you. You've given up a lot for us." Michael was being so open that Liz didn't know how to react.

She'd never seen someone look so vulnerable, open and raw with emotion.

"Thank you, Liz." Michael scratched him eyebrow, not knowing what to do or say next.

Liz smiled and blinked away her tears, knowing full well that it would make Michael even more uncomfortable than he already was.

"Thanks, Michael. That means a lot. I know how close you are to Max and I know how much you love Maria, so I know how hard that must have been for you. You stood by me in that way and I'll never forget that." She walked toward the door and opened it.

"Liz."

She looked back at Michael.

"Call me when you get home tonight. You know, after you talk to Kyle."

She nodded. "Hey, Michael."

"Yeah?"

"Take that Snapple back Guerin." And she shut the door, making her way back home to get ready for her night with Kyle.


	2. Chapter 2

Maria and Liz were at the Crashdown alone

Michael of course didn't listen to Liz but regretted it all the way to work. Later that night, when he and his co-workers were fired, he cursed and wished he had listened to her. At the same time though, he didn't think they'd been fired because of Snapple.

"I'm telling you, they're screwing the little guy!" He yelled over the phone at Liz.

"Michael! You got everyone fired?!" Liz had called knowing he'd want to know how her night had gone with Kyle.

"Don't give me any grief right now. Please. And I don't think it was over Snapple. That doesn't make sense."

Liz frowned, thinking about it. "Ok, we'll deal with that later." She sighed. Like they didn't have enough problems. Michael, you're gonna be the death of me. "Anyway, about Kyle, he didn't want to talk about it."

"He didn't say what was going on?" Michael scratched his eye brow and pulled up a chair.

"No. According to him, there's nothing going on. He says I'm reading into things too much and I should just stop worrying. But the more he denies it the more I worry. What're we gonna do Michael? He's losing weight, too much weight and then gaining it."

He nodded. "Yeah, yeah. Let me think about it. I'll meet you tomorrow at like 4 for tutoring."

"Ok. Yeah, that's fine."

"Thanks, Liz."

"For what?"

"For tutoring me. And for being a good friend for Kyle. God knows when Tess left, everyone was screwed up and nothings gotten better. I know you're hurting but you fight through it to help everyone else out. So, thanks."

Liz tried to smile; her eyes glittered with tears in her eyes. She nodded. She was trying to be strong and sometime she thought that her friends forgot she was hurting too. "Thanks, Michael." She swallowed and cleared her voice. "See you later."

"Night." He said before hanging up.

Later when they got together for tutoring, Michael ended up telling Liz exactly how everything had happened leading up to getting fired the night before.

"And he didn't have proof!"

"Besides all the empty Snapple lying around." Liz smiled but kept her laugh to herself.

"Whatever. And then guess who I just saw at the store just now on the way here?"

"Who?"

"Steve?!"

"Who? Who's Steve? Your co-worker Steve?"

"Yeah, he was applying at the grocery store. And guess what he tells me? He's got a wife and kids! He needed this job to take care of his kids." Michael stopped talking and Liz could see how bad he felt.

"Michael,"

"I'm gonna get our jobs back."

Liz didn't know what to say. "Um, ok."

"I'm gonna brake into Meta-Chem and return all the Snapple."

Liz waited for Michael to go on but that was it. "Michael, what are you going to do once you return it? Call anonymously and tell them where the Snapple is?"

"YES!"

"Michael, just let it go. I'll talk to my dad and he'll work you more hours. Tell, Steve to come by. Maybe we can help, you know get him a job here."

"Liz, you know you're dad is overstaffed. This is my fault I have to fix it." Michael scratched his eyebrow and frowned.

"What?" Liz asked. She was proud of Michael. He was doing the right thing. His idea wasn't the best but at least he was being more open with people.

"I feel weird."

"How?"

"About the whole thing, you know?"

Liz smiled. "You care, Michael. These guys matter to you. By the sound of things, you guys have fun at work and have hung out outside of work. They're your friends."

Again, Michael shook his head. "I'm not used to caring about people."

Liz laughed.

"No, really. I mean I grew up trusting Max and Isabel. It wasn't until recently that I had any friends or acquaintances even. When I read your diary, I knew I could trust you. Maria, Alex, Kyle and Valenti could get hurt and I'd be there. But like I said this has all been recent. I know your all my friends and you would be there if any of us needed you but with these guys, I can hang out with them and be myself even if they don't know my secret."

"I'm glad you finally have that Michael." She smiled at him and then added, "And yes, I would do anything if you needed me. I trust you 100 and we are friends."

They got to finally studying. There was a biology test Michael had to ace to prove he deserved to be in class and to prove he was serious about graduating.

"So, let's get on to the subject of Kyle." Michael said after a couple of hours.

"Michael." She looked up at the clock.

"What? C'mon Liz we've been at this for 2 hours."

She nodded. "Ok."

"So, he claims nothing's wrong. Huh?"

"It's like he's not Kyle anymore. I'm telling you, he's gaining and then losing lot of weight. I'm really scared for him."

"Ok, I think we should get Isabel, Maria and Valenti's help. I'll talk to Valenti, I mean that is his son. Maybe he knows something. If he doesn't we're all getting together to come up with something. To tell you the truth, he's really freaking me out. We all—"

"What the hells going on?!" Maria's voice surprised them and they heard the door slam.

Both Michael and Liz turned to see a pissed off Maria at Liz's door. They looked at each other not knowing where she was going with this.

"Michael?! Why didn't you call me?! I've been calling you for hours."

"I turned off my phone." He said like it was obvious.

"It's your day off. You had to call me to go out. And when I finally find you, you're with Liz! What are you doing here?!"

"I woke up not long ago. I was tired. And I've been telling you that I'd call you late because I had to study for this bio exam."

"Hello?! So, why are you here with Liz?"

"Maria, Liz is a bio geek. She said she'd have no problem tutoring me. I asked you last week if you thought she'd go for it, remember?" Michael was getting irritated.

Watching, Liz felt uncomfortable and wanted to leave but it was her room, so she stayed in her seat.

"So, where were you before that?" Maria probed.

"I've been here!" Michael didn't like all her questions.

"It's true; we hung out a bit before we started with this." Liz thought she needed to help Michael out here.

Maria's mouth was wide open as she looked from Liz to Michael and then back again. "You guys don't talk. You never hang out."

It was Liz's and Michael's turn to look shocked and their mouth hung open as their eyes met.

"Maria, Liz and I have started to talk and hang out since Max pulled all that shit on her. I saw how obsessed he was and offered Liz my help."

Liz felt offended that her friend hadn't noticed the friendship she was forming with Michael and sad to think her friend wasn't paying attention to anything but herself.

Maria looked from Michael to Liz again totally in shock. "So, what you guys got close forming the 'I hate Max club'?"

Liz bit her tongue.

"Michael you have always been jealous of Max but to help Liz with this whole absurd idea of living without him so that he won't be happy is cruel. Liz, it's going to take you time to get over what Max did to you. I know you. But if you two keep acting like this, you'll end up pushing him away. I can't—"

"Maria, you really want to stop now." Liz said firmly through her gritted teeth. She didn't care what Maria thought about her but to say Michael was jealous of Max and to think that way pissed her off.

"But—"

"I said stop." Liz stood. "I need you to get out of my room."

"WHAT?!" Maria looked shocked.

"Maria, just leave." Michael grabbed his book and sat on Liz's bed turning away from Maria.

Maria turned her back and stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Liz walked back over to her desk and calmed herself. Was that really my best friend? Is that the way she thinks?

They pretended nothing had happened and about an hour later, Michael said he was going to take off.

Liz watched him go and as he left she had no control of the thought that ran through her head. Maria doesn't deserve him.

After Michael left Liz's house he wandered around the park for an hour and then when to the pod chamber. He liked going there because every time Maria pissed him off, he liked standing on the spot where he had decided to stay on earth. Standing on that same spot always brought back the feelings he'd had that day saying he wasn't going back to his home planet. After being there half an hour, he decided that for once, it wasn't working and took off.

Michael was still angry at Maria when he got home. He exercised and let some steam off for about 2 hours and looked at the clock. He decided it was now or never. He took a shower and changed into different clothes. He knew he hadn't thought his plan through but he had to get out and do something. He left and took the Snapple back to Meta-Chem.

"Holly FUCK!" He got scarred when he thought he'd been caught. But then, he smiled when he noticed what Karl was doing. Karl was a thief.

"Liz!"

"Michael?" Liz turned in her bed and saw the time. "What is it? It's 1:35 in the morning?"

"Karl fired us because he's stealing from Meta-Chem."

Liz sat up. "What?"

"Yeah, I kinda stumbled onto him taking some vials and stuff. He's selling the stuff I just know it. I had to tell someone. I knew I wasn't completely out of my mind."

Liz almost laughed. "Ok, Michael. We have to be at school bright and early tomorrow. How about we talk about it then?"

"Will you help me come up with something to catch him and get my job back?"

"Of course."

"Night, Liz."

Liz smiled to herself and fell asleep. In the morning, she knew she'd had a dream but couldn't remember what it'd been about, although, she did remember Michael was in it.

Liz went with Michael the next day to talk to all his co workers. Just in case they didn't like Michael's idea, she was there to support him and to encourage the others.


	3. Chapter 3

Maria and Liz were at the Crashdown alone

"Come on guys. Karl is a thief. We didn't get fired over Snapple. I swear to you all he wanted was for us to be out of his way to be able to do it."

"I don't know Michael. If we get caught, it's breaking and entering." Monk looked at the others.

Liz saw their reactions so she spoke up. "Guys, Michael saw him stealing. If you guys get footage of him from the security tapes, Meta-Chem will give you your jobs back; they'll arrest Karl and maybe even give you a reward or better yet a raise." Liz said hopefully. "Look, I'll be there to drop you all off. If there's any sign of cops, I'll call Michael and get you all out. Please trust Michael. He feels horrible about what happened. He won't let you down again and with him, you'll be ghosts. Who else knows Meta-Chem better than you?"

It took all of 5 more minutes to convince the guys to go with Michael and break the law to get their jobs back

Liz's phone kept going off and she ignored it. She knew it was Maria but she wasn't in the mood to talk to her. Both she and Michael weren't too happy with her. Liz turned the radio on softly and leaned forward, looking around, watching to see if there was any sign on trouble. She was sitting outside in her car wearing all black. In all honesty, she was scared for Michael and hoped they wouldn't get arrested. She had been ready to go in with him but he had refused, telling her he didn't want to get her in trouble in case anything went wrong.

Liz had been sitting in her car for almost an hour when she heard sirens from afar. She instantly called Michael.

The phone rang time and time again with no answer. "Dammit, Michael!" Without thinking, she got out of her car and ran toward the building.

She was lucky one of the guys had left the door unlocked. She quickly locked it and ran inside, calling Michael's name at the top of her lungs.

She was so turned around; she knew nothing about this place. How was she going to find Michael?

Fuck! "Michael?!"

Minutes later, she heard Sheriff Hanson from a corridor. All she could make out was something about putting a gun down. Her heart stopped. Michael doesn't have a gun. None of the guys had one on them.

She sneaked to the end of the corridor and heard Michael says something to the Sheriff. After a minute, everyone walked down the corridor and Liz quietly followed.

She followed them to a room which was open with windows and she saw it was the security room.

When she saw none of the guys would be getting arrested, she made her way back to the car and was good about avoiding the cops outside as she got in her car.

She saw the cops come out with an older man that she assumed was Karl, who was handcuffed and put him in a squad car.

As they sped off, her cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Liz, hey."

"Michael, what happened?"

"Um, I'll tell you the whole story tomorrow. You better head out. We're gonna wait to finish the shift since there's no one to watch over the building. Hanson talked to the owner and they said we could stay. They want us to stay till they come in at 8 tomorrow. I might be late for class."

Liz smiled. "I'll cover for you."

"Thanks, Liz."

"No, problem."

"Night."

"Night."

It turned out Michael and all the guys had gotten their jobs back and as an added bonus had been given two vacation days a month with pay for a year.

He told her all about the night before and Liz had admitted she'd stormed into Meta-Chem to find him. He wasn't too happy with her for doing it but she said he'd have done the same thing if it was her inside so he had no right getting mad.

When Michael told Maria about getting his job back, he thought she'd be happy only to find she wasn't.

After a week of work, school and Maria, Michael couldn't stand it any more. "I thought you wanted me to afford fancy dinners and flowers?" He finally asked Maria annoyed.

"I do Michael but you don't have any time for me. You're always doing something. You're at work, you're doing homework, you have tutoring with Liz," Michael heard the annoyance in Maria's voice in the mention of Liz's name, "you're never with me. I see you for all of 5 minutes at a time."

"It's going to be hard Maria. I'm doing this for us to have a better future. I want to graduate. You deserve better than a high school drop out. You deserve more than a guy who can't afford to pay his bills or take his girl friend out! I'm doing this for you, for us! I want to be better for you."

"And I want you to be with me, Michael!"

"I am with you!"

"No, you're not. Michael, even when you're with me, it's like you're somewhere else. You're always tired. That's you excuse for everything." She barked at him.

"I am tired."

"You spend more time with Liz!"

"She's my TUTOR! I have to pass my classes, Maria! I've told you, I want to do better by you. When I'm with Liz, we're not hanging out and watching movies! She's actually teaching me something! I get things now. She's helping me! She's been really good to me and she encourages me. Dammit! Why can't you be grateful that she's helping me and that she cares enough to spend time with me to teach me! All you ever do now is give her shit!" Michael was boiling. "Have you noticed Kyle at all?"

Maria rolled her eyes. "I'm gonna leave."

With that, she exited Michael's apartment. He went to the phone and dialed.

"I have to see you and Isabel tonight."

"Ok. I'll call her." Liz said on the other end before hanging up.

When Liz called, Isabel, she found that her friend was hanging out with Kyle.

"Hey, Michael wants to meet us later at his place. Don't tell Kyle, please."

"I won't. See you then." Isabel hung up.

Isabel looked up and looked at Kyle. She needed to find out what was going on with him.

"Who was that?" Kyle asked.

"Tell him it was Jesse." Alex said from behind Kyle.

Isabel tried not to look at him. He wasn't supposed to be here. He was dead and she knew she must be going crazy. Don't talk to him. He's dead. Maybe if you ignore his ghost, it will disappear.

"You're not crazy Isabel. Now, tell him that was Jesse. If you tell him it was Liz, he'll want to know why she was calling and that would consist of more lies."

She groaned. "Fine."

"Huh?" Kyle looked confused.

"Nothing, just having a conversation in my head. That was Jesse. He knew I was spending tonight with you and didn't want me staying up too late. I told him I wouldn't."

Kyle half nodded. "Oh."

"So, what's going on with you, Kyle?"

"What're you talking about?" He looked through her CD's.

"I mean, you've been acting weird lately. I just want to know wha—"

"There's nothing going on. Ok?! God, why are you and Liz reading more into this more than it is. I'm fine. I'm just in a funk or something. My dad's not working and I have to pay the bills. I'm trying to keep us afloat so I've been stressed. That's all." Kyle answered defensively.

Isabel didn't know how to react. "Ok, ok. I'm sorry."

Both stayed quiet for a while before Kyle said, "So, how're you and Jesse?"

"Tell him Isabel. Tell him, you're thinking about marrying the guy." Alex dared her from across the room.

"I am not thinking of marrying the guy." She said without thinking.

"Izz?" Kyle's mouth dropped open.

Isabel closed her eyes. Damn you, Alex!

Alex smiled. "I want you to talk about this Isabel. And I don't mean me. I'm dead Isabel. Talk to them. They're your family now. I'm gone. Open up to them."

"I don't want anyone else getting hurt." She cried talking about both Jesse and Kyle.

"Isabel, look I don't know how Jesse feels about you. I've seen the guy once and it was only for a few minutes but I do know he cares about you. When I saw you together, I could see it in his eyes when he looked at you. If you're thinking you love him and want to let him in, you wouldn't be hurting him. You aren't the reason Alex died. Alex would never blame you. He loved you and if Jesse loves you, he'll accept you for who you are." Kyle said softy.

Isabel smiled softly. "Thank you, Kyle."

She hugged him. Thanks Alex. I guess Kyle is now my brother too. If I can't talk to Max and Michael about this, then Kyle is a good substitute.

"Learn to trust, Isabel. If Jesse does propose, don't lie to him." Alex turned and disappeared.

Although she felt better because she could talk to Kyle, she still felt like Kyle was lying about his behavior.

She let Kyle know she needed to do some homework and he left. She needed to find out what Liz and Michael wanted.

She arrived at Michael's to find only him and Liz. There was no Maria in site. She pulled out a chair and sat down.

"Ok, the reason I had Liz call you was beca—"

"Wait, aren't we waiting for Maria?" Isabel interrupted Michael.

"No, she wasn't invited to this private party." Michael stated.

Isabel looked at Liz to see how Liz reacted to the information.

Liz gave her a look like, "He's mad. Leave it alone."

"Anyway, there is definitely something going on with Kyle and we need to know what it is." Michael looked at both Isabel and Liz.

Isabel nodded. Thank God they want to help. "I just talked to him but he says he's got a lot going on. He says there's nothing wrong. But I don't buy it."

"Me neither. I've known Kyle. I've gone out with Kyle. There is something on his mind or something horrible is going on. What did Valenti say, Michael?"

Michael scratched his eyebrow. "Nothing that helps us. He says he doesn't see much of Kyle. Kyle has been working over time and doesn't seem to talk to Valenti. Valenti says Kyle's attitude has changed and he's seen Kyle's eating habits. He says sometime he over eats and then he goes through periods of time without eating. He's like a yoyo." Michael looked worried and Isabel was surprised at Michael's reaction.

She'd never seen this side of Michael. He never let anyone in. He never showed emotion and apart from Max and Isabel, he didn't trouble himself.

She liked that he was opening up. But she focused on the problem at hand.

"What do we do, Michael? He won't talk about it and we can't force him. I'm worried that this will get worse if we don't stop it now." Liz seemed like she was on the verge of crying. Before Isabel could go to her side, Michael was there.

He wrapped his arm around Liz and rubbed her back. Isabel watched in awe on how Michael kissed the top of Liz's head and whispered in her ear that everything was going to be ok. Isabel somehow felt like she was intruding on a private moment. No. I'm going crazy. Michael is with Maria. He loves her. He just sees Liz is really upset over this and is trying to help. Still, Isabel had never thought Michael would look so vulnerable for someone.

"I agree with her, Michael." Isabel said as she got even more uncomfortable. "What're we going to do?"

Michael sat up and so did, Liz. "That's just it. I don't know. The only thing I could come up with was for you to go into his dreams Isabel. Maybe we can see what's going on from in there."

Isabel didn't like it. She usually stayed away from her friends' dreams. "Ok, I'll do it tonight." If it helps Kyle, I have to.

Liz was wiping her tears away.

After a while, they decided to change the subject.

"Isabel, did Michael tell you he got a B in a bio exam the other day?" Liz asked her excitedly.

Isabel turned to Michael. "You did! Good job!"

"Thanks. But it's all Liz's doing. She's been tutoring me from morning to night." Michael smiled at Liz. "She's been my tutor and my brain. Since I started at Meta-Chem, my brain's been on overload. If it weren't for Liz, I wouldn't know what day it was, if I'd eaten or even showered. She's my mini daily planner."

Liz laughed. "Someone has to keep him in order."

Isabel watched them, not knowing what was so odd about the scene.

Liz turned to Isabel. "I don't know how he does it. He works at the Crashdown, at Meta-Chem, he goes to school, comes home to study and still makes time to spend with Maria. It's like he's Superman...but from another planet. Well, actually we wouldn't know if you're from the same planet as him or not, but you know what I mean."

Liz and Michael laughed at Liz's random thoughts. Isabel could not help her fascination. Liz had never been this laid back and she couldn't remember the last time she tried to make a joke. And Michael, well he was totally different than the Michael she had grown up with.

I like it. I like seeing them like this.

"They're happy." Alex was now sitting on the arm of the couch.

She did her best not to jump in surprise.

"They seemed relaxed don't they?" Alex asked staring at their friends.

Yes. Isabel knew Alex could hear her thoughts.

"You've never seen them like this." Alex stated the obvious.

No.

"Maybe it's because they've never been friends. They've never been this close. They've never truly been themselves until now, until they were together." And just like that, Alex was gone again.

"Isabel?" Michael and Liz called her name.

"Huh?" She blinked her eyes and focused on her eyes.

"Are you paying attention to what we said?" Michael asked.

"No." Isabel answered honestly.

Liz laughed. "She doesn't get us."

And Michael laughed.

Isabel smiled. How much don't I get? Were Liz and Michael always ready to come out of their shell eventually or just with each other? How close have they gotten?


	4. Chapter 4

Maria and Liz were at the Crashdown alone

A week had passed since Isabel had seen the exchange between Michael and Liz but at the moment, she had more important things to worry about.

How am I gonna tell everyone I'm engaged? Michael's going to kill me. She looked up and saw her friends all sitting and staring at her as she paced.

She gave them a nervous laughed and covered her face. She had to find strength to say she was engaged out loud.

"Just tell us already." Maria spoke impatiently. Isabel glared at her.

"Isabel, what you're about to say can't be that bad." Liz tried to calm her.

"Yea, come on, Isabel." Kyle encouraged her.

Isabel took in a deep breath. "I've been seeing Jesse Ramirez."

"The guy's 8 years older than you, Isabel." Michael's voice was full of anger.

"And we're engaged." She said quickly before she could chicken out of it.

She stared at her friends.

Michael looked pissed.

Kyle was surprised.

Liz smiled but then turned to Michael with a worried look.

Maria rolled her eyes.

I really need to blast this bitch! Maria was really pissing her off. But instead of focusing on her, she turned to Michael.

"Micha—"

"I don't want to listen right now, Isabel." With that, Michael stood up and left.

Isabel turned to Maria. "Maria, can't you go after him? Make him understand."

"I'm not going after him. He's pissed Isabel. He likes being in control and you took that from him." Maria answered.

"He's not Max, Maria! You're thinking of the wrong person." Liz snapped. She turned to Isabel and said softly, "He's just hurt, Isabel. He might act mad but he's not. You haven't told anyone about Jesse. Now all of a sudden you're engaged. He feels like you haven't shared anything with him. It's like he got punched from the side. He didn't see it coming. Let him cool down and go to him. He'll be fine."

Isabel smiled. "Thanks, Liz."

Liz smiled, got up and hugged her. "Congratulations."

Isabel laughed. "Thanks."

"Yea, congrats, Isabel." Kyle hugged her as well.

"Congratulations, Isabel. Good luck. I'm sorry about before." Maria hugged her and for a second, Isabel did try to forget it.

"I was actually hoping you and Liz would be my bridesmaids." She looked from Maria to Liz.

"Of course." Liz looked excited.

"Yea," Maria smiled, "why not."

"And, Kyle," she turned to him; "Jesse and I were hoping you'd be a groomsmen."

Kyle nodded. "I'd love to, Izz."

"Thanks guys. This means a lot." She wiped a couple of tears that had run down her cheeks.

"Have you told your parents?" Liz asked sitting back down.

Isabel shook her head. "No, I'm telling them tomorrow."

Liz was right, when Isabel found Michael a few hours later, he wasn't mad at her.

"I just wish you would have said something about it before, Isabel." Michael scratched his eyebrow. "Now, that Max is one, we only have each other. I know we have the group but the three of us were always together. With Max gone, we have to stay closer than before." He didn't want to drive Isabel away by lecturing her.

"I know but I was just scared. I didn't know how you'd react to me dating an older man. It all just happened so fast but I know that I love him, Michael. I don't doubt that."

Michael didn't know what to say. He had to stay on top on Isabel from now on. "Is anything else going on that I should know about?"

"There is one thing." Isabel looked scared to tell him and that didn't help the situation.

Fuck, now what. He held his breath.

"My dad's been asking a lot of questions lately. He wants to know where Tess is, why Max is gone, what happened to the jeep. He knows we're hiding something. Max was arrested a while back for supposedly holding up a liquor store. And—"

"What?!" Michael couldn't believe it. What the hell's the matter with him! Has he lost his mind?!

"I know, I just found out about it but my dad thought I knew. He got Max out and helped get the charges dropped. Of course Max isn't saying what he was doing in the store which pushed my dad to the edge." He could tell Isabel was worried.

Michael shook his head. Max was still causing them problems from where ever he was. He was being reckless trying to find his son.

"Michael?"

"What is your Dad doing about these questions he has?" Michael looked to the distance, thinking.

"Asking around. Valenti called me earlier telling me dad went over to ask about Tess. I don't know how far he's taking it."

"Kyle and I will check to see how much he knows. Isabel he's going to raise even more questions until he gets his answers."

Isabel nodded. "I know. I want to tell them, Michael. They're my parents. They need to know. I want them to know."

"Have you told Jesse?" He finally turned to her and looked at her in the eye. Tell me you haven't Isabel. This one thing is what we've always talked about together.

Isabel shook her head and he was relieved but didn't show it.

"I want to but I don't want him to know. I don't want him to be in any danger. My parents are different; they've always known we were different. They need to understand and need to know to be careful about what they say and what they ask."

Michael nodded. "Let me check out what your dad knows. I'll have Kyle help me out. I'm gonna try and kill two birds with one stone. I have to figure out what's going on with Kyle." Michael started backing away from Isabel. "And Isabel, you get into his dreams tonight and then call me and let me know what's going on."

Isabel nodded. She was happy he wasn't mad and that he was taking everything so good.

"Oh and Isabel." He called after her.

She turned to him and waited.

"Congratulations!" And he turned around and kept walking.

He heard Isabel say, "Thanks Michael. Oh and I forgot to tell you that you're going to be in the wedding. BYE!"

He stopped dead in his tracks and turned toward Isabel, only to find her already at the end of the block.

When he to his apartment, he was surprised to find Maria waiting for him.

He ignored that fact that she was there and went to the fridge to grab a Snapple.

"You still pissed at Isabel?" She asked not moving from her seat.

He shook his head. "I just talked to her. And I wasn't pissed; I think I was more upset than pissed."

With that, Maria stood up and he knew she was getting ready to argue with him.

"What the hell is going on with you?" She attacked.

"What is it now, Maria? What did I do?" He went toward the couch and fell back on it.

"You're attitude has changed. You're like a completely different person. I don't know this you anymore. Liz knows you better than I do! The old Michael would be pissed at Isabel!"

"Let me get this straight." He almost laughed. "You're mad because I'm not pissed at Isabel?"

Maria looked like she wanted to explode. "It's not you, Michael. This isn't you! You've changed. When Max was here—"

"Max isn't here! Max is gone! Do you ever think that the reason I've changed is because he's gone! Maria, the guy always made himself our boss! Granted he kept all of us from losing our minds with worry but he liked telling us what to do! He's gone! Everyone's looking for direction! I'm not trying to take over him, I'm trying to calm everyone down and let them see they have choices! I don't want to tell anyone how to live or what to do! Maybe with him gone, I have room to be myself, to relax and not worry what he's going to say!" He was so close to braking up with Maria at the moment but he calmed himself. Everything was changing for her too and she wasn't ready for it yet. She needed more time.

"I want you to stop hanging out with Liz." Maria told him.

Again, Michael almost laughed. He though she was joking but when he looked at her, he saw how serious she was.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes!"

"That's your best friend."

"Yea she is." She agreed. "MY best friend. Not yours."

"She's my tutor, Maria and she's my friend."

"So you're not going to stop hanging out with her?" Maria gritted her teeth.

"No." Michael stared her down letting his anger show.

"Fine." Maria turned and left.

The next day, Michael and Kyle found Mr. Evans' board of all the questions he had of Max and the group. Michael was actually impressed with how much the board had on it. There were dates of when the group had gone to Vegas, when they'd been to Marathon and so forth.

"We might have a problem." Kyle said looking at the board.

Michael turned to Kyle. That's an understatement.

Michael called everyone and told them that they all had to talk later that night at his apartment.

When he talked to Isabel, she'd told him that nothing was weird in Kyle's dreams. She told him that they looked normal, which led him to the conclusion that something was very wrong with Kyle.

The group talked that night about Isabel's parents and she decided to sit down with them and tell them about their secret, which would have to wait for another night because she was about to tell her parents about her other secret named Jesse.

Michael and Maria kept to different sides of his apartment and didn't even so much as look at each other.

On the drive home, Liz looked over at Maria and asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Maria looked over at her and gave her a look. "What're you talking about?" Maria turned back to look out the window.

"You and Michael. I'm guessing you guys had another fight." Liz didn't like to see either of them upset.

"Well, why don't you go and talk to Michael about it. I'm sure you'll find out, seeing as you guys are the best of friends now." Maria snapped.

It came out of nowhere and Liz was shocked. What the hell?

"Maria, what're you talking about?"

"You and Michael hanging out!"

"Maria, the only time we hang out is when I'm tutoring him. Yea, we hang out but that's on a break or something. And I thought you'd be happy that Michael and I are getting along."

"Well, I'm not!"

"Why?!" Liz couldn't get her head around why Maria was so ticked off.

"He's always working or at school or asleep! He doesn't take me out! And when he does he's in a different world!"

"God, Maria! Do you ever think it's because he's tired! He goes two almost three days without sleep but you don't care! He's trying to earn money for you! He's trying his best! Everything he does he does it for you! Give him a fucking break! All you have done lately is give him shit and then yell at him!" Liz was so pissed she could strangle Maria. She said, "Fuck if I was him I wouldn't spend my time with you either if you're acting like a bitch!"

"Oh, I'm sorry I want time with my boyfriend. You know what, Liz?! I think the only reason you're being like this is because you miss Max! You realize now that you fucked it all up with him! But of course little Lizzie has to be center of attention! Poor little Liz has to have someone by her side! You screwed up your opportunity with Max and Michael is the only other guy around except Kyle! Well, let me remind you something! Michael is MY boyfriend! So, you don't have a boyfriend! Big freakin deal! Stop trying to get at Michael!"

Liz braked so bad she almost hit her head on the steering wheel. "If that's the way you think then get the fuck out of my car!"

Maria unbuckled herself and started to climb out. "Stay away from Michael!" Maria warned.

"Fuck you!" And with that, Liz drove off. The door slammed closed itself from the force of the car driving off.

She drove around for a while and finally went home. Liz tried calming herself but she couldn't. That's when her phone rang.

"What?!" She snapped thinking it was Maria.

"Woah. Calm down it's me." Kyle said from the other end of the phone.

"Sorry, Kyle. What's up?"

"Isabel's on her way to your place. I need to talk to you guys. Is that ok?"

By the sound of his voice, Liz knew he was ready to talk. "Yea, yea. Come over. I'll be here."

"Cool. I'll be there right now."

As soon as she hung up, she called Michael.

"Hey, what's up?" Michael asked.

"Kyle's coming over. He wants to talk to me and Isabel. I think he's ready to talk."

"Really?"

"Yeah, they're both coming over right now. Michael if this is personal, I won't be able to tell you. It'll be between Kyle, Isabel and me."

"No, no. Yea, I understand. As long as he talks to someone and we can get him back to the way he was, that's fine."

"I'm kinda nervous. I don't know what he's going to say. I don't know if I can help him."

"Liz, as long as you're there for him, that's all he'll need. If he needs help from someone else, then we'll get it for him. This is just his first step to getting better. Anything is good right now. Alright?"

Liz smiled. Michael could always make her feel better. "Yea, thanks Michael."

"No problem." Michael said and then waited a minute before changing the subject. "So, are we still meeting for the movie tomorrow?"

Liz was quiet. She thought back at her argument with Maria and debated with herself. She really didn't care if she fought with Maria but she didn't want to cause any problems for Michael.

"Michael, I'm not too sure about this. I get the feeling that Maria doesn't like us hanging out together."

Michael sighed. "Liz, did Maria say anything to you?"

Liz bit her lip. "Of course not." She hated lying to Michael. "Even if she did, I don't think she'd say anything but I don't want to cause a problem in your relationship."

"Liz, Maria and I have a million problems and I don't think we'll ever be able to fix them. I don't even think I want to."

They were both quiet then.

"Anyway, forget about Maria. We've been planning on watching this movie in weeks now. I'm picking you up tomorrow. Be ready. Training Day got great reviews, did you see them?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I saw them. But you're sure this isn't going to be a problem."

"Stop worrying about it Liz."

She nodded. "Ok. But I better let you go cause Isabel and Kyle are probably almost here."

"See you tomorrow."

"Night."

A few minutes later, Kyle and Isabel both arrived.

Isabel and Liz both sat while Kyle passed back and forth.

"Kyle, you aren't getting married, are you?" Isabel tried to make a light joke, which they all gave a small smile for but nobody laughed.

"Kyle?" Liz just wanted to know.

"I thought I could keep this to myself and try and get over it but it's getting harder. I don't think I've slept a whole night since…well, anyway a while. Last night I couldn't handle it and swallowed like 5 sleeping pills and finally had a couple of sleepless hours. When I woke up, I knew I had a problem. I don't want to resort to pills again. Especially in the condition I'm in. I haven't been thinking right and thinking on last night, I'm surprised I didn't take the whole bottle of pills. That scares me. I could have died over those pills and not even known what I was doing."

"What's wrong, Kyle?" Isabel asked.

Liz could hear in Isabel's voice that she was as scared as her.

"Since Tess left and we figured out what happened, it's like these big chunks of memory she had locked in the back of my mind are now open and it's the only thing I can think about. I have to keep myself busy 24-7 because if I don't, I constantly see her killing Alex and having me think he's a duffle bag. I constantly see myself putting him in the car. I held him. I held a dead Alex and I didn't help him. I can't stop the images."

Liz cried as she watched her friend shake uncontrollably and cry.

Both her and Isabel went to him and held him as tight as they could.

"I can't watch it anymore. I'm going crazy. I dream about it at night. It has to stop, I want it to stop." Kyle cried.

All three shook and cried and held each other.

"Kyle, why didn't you tell us? This whole time you've been living a nightmare." Liz wiped tears from her eyes.

"I don't deserve to be here and ask you guys to help me. I helped Tess, I deserve my pain."

"No, Alex. No." Isabel cried harder. "Hold my hands, both of you. I need to form a connection to both of you and try to show you something, someone."

Without question, both held out their hands and connected with Isabel.

"Hey guys." Alex's voice came from behind Liz.

She turned around and cried. She stepped forward and hugged Alex. "Oh my God! Oh my God!"

"Sssshhhhh." Alex soothed her.

Liz backed up. "How is this possible?"

"I'm here as more of a memory because part of me is still alive in Isabel. I've been around for a while."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Kyle looked at Isabel.

"So you can all think I'm crazy, no thank you."

"It doesn't matter really." Alex looked towards Kyle. "I don't blame you dude. It wasn't your fault I died. Tess mind warped me for months at end. I don't know how you live with it but you have to Kyle. You weren't part of the reason I died. You were used. I'm sorry I can't take those memories from you. You'll have to live with them but don't blame yourself. I'm sorry I can't help you with them. Just think of it without the aliens being involved. There are people in this world who have seen murder, who are raped and beaten. Those people get past it and live their lives. It's not going to be easy but you have to do it. You're strong enough. Stop blaming yourself."

Kyle shed his tears and wiped them away. He nodded and he and Alex hugged. "Happy late birthday, man. I'm sorry I couldn't be there."

Kyle shook his head. "From now on, you're always there man. You didn't ask to be taken away."

Alex turned to Liz, "Can I ask you a favor?"

Liz nodded.

"I need you to talk to Michael for me. Let him know he can take it easy on himself. Just because he's the guy everyone goes to for war, does not mean he could have stopped Tess. She was good about lying to everyone. Tell him to stop blaming himself for not protecting me."

Liz nodded. "I'll tell him."

"Only you can get through to him, Liz." Alex held her by the shoulders.

She nodded again. "I miss you."

Alex smiled. "God, I miss you too, Liz." He took her in for another hug and whispered in her ear, "Maria will soon do things her own way. You might not like it but it will be best for everyone in the long run. I love you Liz."

"I love you, Alex. You were always like the brother I never had."

"I'll be watching over you. Ok?"

And with that, Alex was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Maria and Liz were at the Crashdown alone

"Did you like it?" Michael asked Liz while they walked out of the movie theater.

"It was awesome. But Michael, you know I could have paid for my own ticket and for my dinner." She smiled. She actually felt giddy with the thought that Michael had paid for it.

"Don't worry about it. I like to treat a girl when I take her out."

Liz's smile broadened. "Well, thank you."

"No, problem. You ready for dessert?"

She nodded.

"Where to?" He asked.

"Let's just go to the Crashdown. I'm not sure if I want pie or if I want ice cream." She and Michael walked and somehow, he ended up with his arm around her shoulders.

Liz wrapped her arms around his waist and didn't try to ignore the fact that she enjoyed having his arms around her. With Michael, she felt safe and warm.

When they got to the Crashdown, it was closed to Liz's surprise. "What time is it?" She reached for her purse and pulled out the keys to the front doors.

Michael checked his watch. "10:15."

"Really? I thought it was earlier than that." She let him walk in first and then locked the doors behind them.

"Did you decide? Pie or ice cream?" Michael was already in the kitchen and was looking around.

She entered the kitchen and sat while he got everything ready. She smiled, watching him comfortably and once again smiled.

"What?" Michael half laughed.

"What?" She laughed too.

"You're staring at me and smiling."

"Am I?" She laughed again. "Sorry."

"No problem. But what's up?" Michael grabbed two bowls and started making a banana split.

"Mmmm." She licked her lips and Michael cleared his throat. "That looks yummy. Exactly what I want."

"Thought so." He smiled at her and went back to his work. "So, why were you staring at me?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I like watching you."

"Pervert." He joked.

Liz shook her head. "Don't take me wrong. It's just that you've changed so much. Well, not changed really, you've just opened up a lot. You seem so happy now and so relaxed. I like seeing you like this. Before when Max was around, you were always so serious, so on the edge. Everything and anything set you off. Now, I think I could try and fry Roswell and you'd be nonchalant about it."

He shook his head. "I do feel different now that he's gone. I feel free to be myself. I don't know, I don't want to blame him but half the time when he was telling me what to do; I wanted to do the opposite. But I always cared what he thought."

"He was jealous of you I think."

"I think I was jealous of him." He finished and brought the bowl of ice cream over to her and gave her a spoon.

She took a spoonful of ice cream and shook her head. "I don't think you should ever be jealous of him."

They both ate from the ice cream and talked about everything and nothing. Liz and Michael laughed like they hadn't laughed in a long time.

Liz told Michael about the visit she'd had with Alex and the message he had for Michael and to her surprise, Liz found out Michael too had blamed himself for the death.

They talked about it and Michael said he'd try to stop blaming himself. Liz knew because she'd gone through it that it would take him time.

"Lizzy?" Her dad's voice came from the locker area.

Her and Michael looked at each other and grimaced. It appeared they had made too much noise.

"Yea." She answered.

Jeff walked in rubbing his eyes. "Oh hey, Michael."

"Hello, Mr. Parker."

"Lizzy, it's 4o'clock in the morning."

Both Liz and Michael turned to the clock on the wall.

"Oh, wow. I'm so sorry Dad."

"Sorry, Mr. Parker. We didn't mean to wake you. We hadn't noticed the time." Michael stood from his chair and grabbed the bowl on the able.

"I'll be right up, I promise." Liz assured her dad.

He nodded and said goodnight before heading back upstairs.

"Sorry, Liz. I hope you don't get in trouble." Michael turned the water on to wash the bowl and spoons.

"Oh, don't worry about it. We're fine." Liz wet a rag and wiped the counter off.

Michael finished washing the bowl and put it out to dry. "Hey, I forgot to ask you something before."

"Shoot." She threw the rag into a corner.

"Who's Billy?"

"Billy?" She was confused.

"Yea, Maria called me earlier today and said a friend of hers named Billy was dropping by for a day or two."

Liz thought about it and then it came to her. "Band camp Billy?"

"I guess. Yea, that sounds right."

"If it's the same Billy I'm thinking about, that's Maria's first kiss. At least I think it was her first kiss. Wow, I don't think I've heard her talk about him in years."

"Well, he's supposed to be staying with her or something. Her mom's out of town and I don't think she knows he's coming over."

Liz looked at Michael trying to read him. "Are you ok with him coming and staying with her like this? Are you worried?"

"Should I be?" He asked.

Liz shook her head. "Maria loves you."

"I don't know what to do with her anymore, Liz. I just don't think my hearts in it anymore. I know I probably shouldn't talk to you about this. I mean, she's your best friend and all but I don't think we can stay together much longer. We're different. We've both grown over the past year. I don't think either of us are trying to hold on or fight for the relationship to work out."

Liz didn't know what to say. Part of her wanted to tell Michael to leave Maria because she didn't deserve him but another part wanted to tell him to try and work it out.

Before she could say anything, Michael said, "I guess we'll see what happens tomorrow." He started walking toward the back doors and she walked behind him.

"I had fun tonight." He said turning around to face her.

She nodded. "I did too. Thanks for a great night."

And then he did something Liz didn't expect. He pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek. "Thanks for treating me like a boyfriend should be treated by a girlfriend. It was nice to be treated like this for once. I didn't feel ashamed to be myself and I didn't feel like I was embarrassing to be around."

Liz smiled but felt like her heart was being stabbed. "Michael, you should feel like you did tonight all the time. Don't ever let Maria treat you any different." She hugged him tight and returned the kiss. "Goodnight."

"Night."

She closed the door behind him and went up to her room. She wanted to kill Maria. How dare she make Michael feel like that?! He should always feel happy! He shouldn't have to feel embarrassed! He should never be ashamed! I'm gonna kill her! What the hell has she turned into?!

She took a quick shower and tired to go to sleep. She was going to have a long talk with Maria whether she liked it or not.

The next day, Maria, Michael and Liz worked together.

Billy arrived toward the end of their shift and Liz didn't like it one bit on how Maria and Billy were acting.

She noticed the looks they gave each other and the comments were anything but innocent.

Michael, she noticed was oblivious to it or didn't care. She glared at Maria and decided she was putting a stop to it when Billy announced he was heading over to Maria's.

Michael's shift ended earlier because he had to get ready to start an early shift at Meta-Chem.

"Are we still meeting for lunch tomorrow?" He asked Maria before he left.

Liz watched them from the corner of her eye and pretended to be busy pouring drink for customers.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." Maria didn't even look up from collecting dirty dishes from a table.

Michael didn't wait for another word. He turned and left.

Liz gritted her teeth.

When Maria's and her shift ended, Liz met her at her locker.

"I need to talk to you." Liz stepped in front of Maria.

"If you want to apologize for the other night," Maria started and Liz frowned.

"No, I want to talk to you about Billy."

Maria rolled her eyes. "What about him?"

"Don't do anything with him that you'll regret."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Maria roared.

"I saw how you looked at him today, Maria. I saw the looks and I heard the comments." Liz was getting fed up with Maria's bullshit.

"Mind your own business, Liz. Just fuck off!" Maria pushed passed her.

"I won't let you hurt Michael!"

Maria turned with her mouth wide open. "Me hurt HIM! Have you been around Liz?! Michael hasn't given me the time of day in a long time! If he's not going to give me what I need then I sure as hell gonna get it from somewhere else!" Maria opened the door to the alley.

"Maria!" Liz screamed.

"What?!"

"I swear to God if you do anything with Billy and you hurt Michael, you'll have to deal with me!"

With that, Maria exited and slammed the door behind her.

"Dammit!" Liz grabbed her antennae and threw them on the floor.

"Liz, what's going on?" Her father stepped into the back room. "I heard you and Maria fighting."

She turned to look at him. "We need a new waitress dad."

"Did she quit?"

"No, she was just fired!" Liz stomped upstairs.

Liz rolled all night and decided to sneak out 10 minutes before Michael got out of work. She went and waited for him at his apartment. She had to be there when he got home to warn him about Maria. She would not let her hurt him. Michael didn't deserve it.

She fell asleep on his couch, waiting for him to show up.

Michael had decided to go straight to Maria's to talk to her. He hated how they had left things the night before. He had to talk to her about her actions with Billy at the diner. He hadn't felt jealousy the day before but he had felt embarrassed that his girlfriend had been flirting with another guy in front of him.

When he reached Maria's door, he didn't think twice and just walked in. Nothing could have prepared him for what he found. Maria and Billy lay naked on the couch. They were fast asleep and Michael felt sick to his stomach.

He walked out of the house and made his way to his apartment.

Again, there was no jealousy, but there was hurt. The girl he'd loved for 2 years was lying naked with another man. The girl he had stayed behind for was with someone else. More than anything, he felt betrayed. It was one thing to not care for him anymore, for their love to be dead but to sleep with someone else before ending their relationship, was just wrong. And even though he didn't care for her in that way anymore, it still hurt that she hadn't ended things with him before she jumped into bed with someone else.

He was shocked to find Liz at his apartment.

He walked over and woke her. "Liz? Liz?"

She stirred and slowly woke up. She rubbed her eyes. "Where have you been? I was waiting for you."

"Oh, you know. I walked over to Maria's to talk and ended up finding her naked in Billy's arms."

"What?!" Liz sat up fast.

Michael told her what he'd seen and his thoughts on it.

"I can't blame her. We haven't been getting along. Our relationship has long been over."

"But it wasn't officially over, Michael!" Liz got up from the couch. Maria had done the worst thing she could have.

She turned around and went to Michael. They hugged and talked about it for about an hour. Michael told her this had done it for him. He was finally over Maria. He was free of her and somehow through all the sadness there was also happiness.

Liz left but didn't go home. She had warned Maria not to mess with Michael. She had warned her not to hurt Michael. Now, she was going to know why Liz had warned her.

When Liz walked into Maria's house, her and Billy were dressed and standing in the living room.

Liz strode over to Maria and punched her as hard as she could in the face. "Stupid bitch!"

Billy picked her up and set her by the door and rushed back to Maria.

Maria was in shock.

"Stay the fuck away from, Michael! You are not allowed anywhere near him! You hear me you cheap tramp?!"

"Don't worry about your precious Michael! I'm leaving to New York with Billy." Maria spat back at her.

"Good riddance!" Liz spotted Alex's guitar and grabbed it.

"That's mine!" Maria yelled.

"Not anymore!"

Maria grabbed for the guitar but Liz was too fast and just because she could, she punched Maria again. "You're a retard for leaving Michael. He's too good for you. I hope one day you see how much you lost today!"

And with that, Liz left.

That was the last time Liz saw Maria. She let Michael sleep the rest of the day before telling him that Maria had left town with Billy.

Michael had stared out into space when Liz told him but when she finished, she saw Michael face and knew this was one more thing he was free from. She had been one more reason he had been holding back. He was truly free from the people who had held him back and had made him feel ashamed of who he was.

"You're better off, Michael." She put her hand on the middle of his back.

He nodded. "I don't doubt it, Liz."

He looked at her straight in the eye and Liz knew that in the short period of time that they'd spent together, she had fallen in love with Michael Guerin.


	6. Chapter 6

Maria and Liz were at the Crashdown alone

Liz swallowed hard, zoning out. When exactly did I fall in love with Michael? She couldn't pin point it but she could see the times they spent together in the last couple of months had led to that point.

"Liz, what's wrong with your hand?" Michael's question interrupted her thoughts.

She looked down at her hand which she had used to punch Maria in the face. It was red and slightly swollen.

Liz pressed her lips together and thought about a lie.

"Liz?" Michael turned her face so that he could look her in the eye.

She couldn't lie to him and groaned. "Promise me you won't be mad." She said a little frightened.

"Liz." He gave her the 'what did you do?' look.

"Ikindapunchedmariaintheface." She said quickly.

"I'm sorry?" Michael looked shocked. "Can you repeat that a little slower?"

"I punched Maria. O right?" She wasn't going to be sorry.

"Liz." Michael shook his head and then scratched his eyebrow.

"She deserved it!" She defended her actions. "She wanted to act like a bitch, I hit her like one."

"It wasn't worth it, Liz." He told her.

"Yes, it was Michael. It was. It was so worth it. I don't care if my hand stays like this for the rest of my life. It felt so good hitting her."

"This was my problem, Liz. It was between us. She's your best friend, Liz. You won't—"

"No, Michael. She isn't my best friend. She hasn't been my best friend in months and if I really think about it, it might've been longer. You, you have been my best friend. You've been there for me. It's you who I've talked to, you who I've shared my fears and dreams with, you are the one who listens and you are there for me. It's been you." And then she was afraid she'd said too much, so she added, "You, Isabel and Kyle. That's who I've been close to and that's who needs my support and loyalty." She hugged Michael. "I couldn't see her hurt you and let her get away with it, Michael. You've been too good to me. You don't deserve it."

Michael held her tight. "Thank you, Liz. It means a lot to me."

Liz backed up from Michael and resisted the urge to pull him in for a kiss. Are you crazy?! He just got his heart broken!

"Give me your hand, Liz." His voice was so gentle that Liz almost melted.

She raised her hand and he took it in his. He lifted her hand up to his mouth and kissed it. Then, he placed his hand over hers and when he let it go, it was healed.

"How did—when did—how long?" She was so surprised she didn't know which answer she wanted the most.

"Over the past few weeks, hanging out with you and talking about Max, I've tried new things. Tess was always telling me that I had to concentrate and my powers would grow. I started tying new things. I don't think I'll be able to heal broken bones or bullet wounds, but I can do minor stuff. I hadn't told anyone. I wanted to wait for a good time to share my good news."

"Congratulations, Michael."

"I owe it all to you Liz."

"To me?"

"Yea, I found my center. You're what makes me calm. This whole time, you've been encouraging me, telling me I can do anything that I put my mind to. When I think about you and concentrate I feel like I can do anything." Michael stopped. He tried looking away from Liz. When he looked at her he felt she could see into his soul.

He didn't understand where he got the courage to pull her in and kiss her. You fool! This can ruin everything! Liz is never going to speak to you again!

Just as he was going to pull away, he felt Liz's hands wander up his chest and set around his neck and she kissed him back.

The kiss was slow. They were both getting the feel of each other. Their tongues met and wandered. Both were content with the slowness of the kiss. Even thought it wasn't fierce, it was still full of passion. They both felt as if they were in each others minds and bodies.

They slowly stopped and looked at each other.

"Liz?" Michael was trying to catch his breath.

"I want this Michael." Liz knew she loved this man and almost stopped him because she knew he didn't feel the same. Oh, God. I want it so bad. Even if he regrets this in the morning I will have had my one night of being with the man I love. I just hope he doesn't hate me. She knew she was being selfish but she felt she had to do something for herself for once in her life.

They both walked to Michael's room but didn't get into bed. They looked at each other, reassuring themselves this is what they wanted. They softly kissed again and pulled away only when they needed air.

Liz was the first to take off a piece of clothing. She backed away from Michael and pulled off her shirt. She then unzipped her skirt, took off her bra and pulled down her panties. The whole time they had looked at each other in the eyes.

Michael stripped off slowly as well and still their eyes didn't wander. When they were both naked, they finally let each other look at the others body. Liz blushed. Michael Guerin was looking at every inch of her with desire but she didn't care for she knew Michael could tell the same thing from her.

"You're beautiful Liz." Michael stepped forward and took her in his arms. The skin to skin contact made their blood boil.

"God you're gorgeous, Michael."

Michael lifted her in his arms and set her on his bed. He gently kissed her lips, her nose, her eyelids, her forehead and her chin.

He pulled a drawer open from a table next to the bed and pulled a condom out.

"Where you with Maria on this bed?" The very idea made Liz want to vomit.

Michael's eyes snapped over to hers. "Maria and I never slept together."

Liz smiled and looked down at her body. She was happy Maria hadn't been with Michael.

It was his turn to be nervous and jealous. "I haven't—well I've never—I probably—you're probably more experienced in this area. So, you'll probably have to tell me what you like. I mean—"

"Michael what're you going on about?" She smiled. He looked so cute trying to find words to say.

"Just don't compare me to Max, ok?" Michael finally voiced his fear.

Liz's eyes widened. "Michael, Max and I never had sex. I'm a virgin."

He looked surprised and then he smiled. Thank God. That would have been another reason to envy him. But she's mine now.

They kissed and slowly teased each other. They both wanted to remember this and both wanted to enjoy it to the maximum.

Liz was getting a little frustrated when she felt Michael's fingers at her entrance and she sighed with pleasure.

Michael almost burst when he touched and felt how wet she was. Liz Parker was turned on by him and trusted him enough to give him her virginity.

He opened the package and put the condom on and he felt Liz fingers over his. He shivered and placed himself at her entrance.

"Liz, if you want me to stop—"

"Michael, don't stop now." She begged as she lifted her hips.

Michael didn't need anymore encouragement.

He pressed his lips tightly and hoped he didn't hurt Liz too much. When he reached her barrier, he pushed in.

Liz hissed both in pleasure and in pain.

Michael saw this and placed his hand over her lower abdomen, ready to heal her.

Liz read what he was going to do and stopped his hand by pulling it up. "No, Michael. I want to feel every bit of it. I want to know you were inside me."

Michael waited for Liz's body to get used to him and then started moving within her. They both quickly found a rhythm and even though they were hungry for each other, they kept it slow. They both wanted it to last and both savored in each other.

Michael could not wait for Liz anymore. He was close to cumming. He lowered his hand to her clit and stroked.

Liz moaned. "Mmm. Michael. OH MY GOD!" Liz's hips rose higher and he could feel how close she was to cumming.

"God, Liz. I can't." He pulled out and slowly went back in and at the same time he took Liz's nipple in his mouth.

"Michael! I'm so close! GOD!" Her fingernails dug onto his back and he hissed in pleasure before cumming. He kept pumping and buckled when he felt Liz's release.

"FUCK!" He groaned into Liz's ear and bit it gently.

Liz's breathing was fast and she welcomed the pleasure. "Michael—that—was—amazing!"

Michael lay next to her and pulled her into his arms. They cuddled and made love twice more before her cell phone rang hours later.

"Liz, where are you?" Her father's voice was full of worry.

Liz bit her lip when she felt Michael's tongue on her nipple. He looked up and she gave his a glare but he only smiled and went back to what he was doing. "I'm over at Isabel's. I'm sorry, Dad. I was helping her with all this wedding stuff and we totally lost track of time."

"Be home in 15 minutes, Liz." Her father sounded tired.

"Ok. Sorry, Dad." She hung up and looked down at Michael. "Did you have to do that while I was on the phone with my father?"

Michael laughed. "I wanted to see your reaction."

She smiled and gently slapped his arm. "Well, I really have to get home. My dad's ready to kill me." She started off the bed only to be pulled back down by Michael.

"Let's have a quickie." He said not waiting as he lowered his hand to her clit, loving that she was already wet for him.

"I think we've turned into nymphos." It was the last thing she said because Michael had just touched her clit with his tongue.

The next morning, Liz woke in her room by herself and was disappointed in the fact that Michael wasn't there.

She thought back at the night before and her body grew warm.

"I can't believe I did that." She got a pair of clothes and hopped in the shower.

What's going to happen today when I see him? We didn't talk about it. Does he think it was just a one time thing? Are we together? Are we fuck buddies? How am I supposed to know what to say, how to act when I see him?

Liz went out for a walk and wondered how Michael would act with her.

She went home after a couple of hours and finally went home to wait for Michael. They had a study session.

She was nervous when he didn't show up on time. When he was more than an hour late, Liz had tears in her eyes. He was ignoring her. He didn't want to see her.

She picked up the phone and called him. The phone rang for a good 5 minutes before she hung up. She got up, put all her books and notes away and decided to get out before she went crazy worrying about Michael. She tried convincing herself that maybe Meta-Chem had called him in for an extra shift.

"Hey, Isabel." She said when her friend answered her phone call.

"Hey, Liz. What's up?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just calling cause I wanted to see what you were doing. Maybe we can catch up and we can talk about the wedding." She offered.

"Yeah, come over. I heard Maria left town yesterday." Isabel's voice didn't seem too happy about that.

"Yeah. How'd you find out?"

"Michael told me."

Liz's heart stopped. "You talked to Michael earlier today?"

"Yeah, I talked to him. He was over and he actually just left. He said Maria had left and didn't want to talk about it. To tell you the truth I don't understand why he stayed here so long if he didn't want to talk about it. He was here for about an hour and a half. He asked me about the wedding but I could tell he really didn't care. I guess he didn't want to be alone or something. Anyway, he said he was going over to Kyle's."

As Isabel rambled on and on, Liz's heart broke a little and the tears that had been held earlier were now falling down her cheeks.

You knew he didn't love you. You wanted to be selfish. No guy in his right mind would have turned away sex from some needy girl. You knew this wouldn't turn out good but you did it anyway. Don't get mad at him. He didn't hurt you. You did this to yourself.

"Liz?" Isabel's voice came from the other end of the line.

Liz couldn't stop her tears to show in her voice. "I'm sorry."

"No, don't be ridiculous. Maria was your best friend. I shouldn't have said anything about it. Why don't you come over? If you want to talk about it, I'm here and if you don't then we can talk about the wedding." Isabel sounded apologetic.

Liz wiped her tears away. "I'll be there in a bit."

"You what?!" Kyle demanded.

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Maria leaving town had thrown him off and he hadn't been surprised when Michael had admitted to not loving Maria. Any idiot could see he didn't love her. But now with the news of what he had done with Liz, was too much information.

"You what?!" He repeated even louder.

"Kyle, be quiet." Michael warned taking the basketball away from him.

"You? And Liz?" Kyle ran a hand through his hair. "Oh, boy. I need to sit down."

Michael watched as Kyle went over to a bench and stared off into space. He threw the ball onto the grass and went to sit next to Kyle.

"I can't believe it."

"I know. I know." Michael cussed himself out. "It was like it was me but it wasn't me. I wasn't thinking. But when I had Liz in my arms, it felt right. I care about her Kyle."

"But do you love her?" Kyle asked.

Michael couldn't answer. He honestly didn't know what he was feeling. "I don't know. I don't know, Kyle."

"Michael, this is Liz we're talking about. I don't want to see her hurt. She's gone through a lot these last couple of years. She doesn't need this from you too, man."

Michael cussed. "I know that Kyle! Fuck! Don't you think I know that?! I don't know what to say to her. I can't explain what I'm feeling. One second, I feel she's better off without me. The next, I want to be with her because I can't be without her. And then the next I'm completely lost. When she left last night I couldn't sleep and then this morning I felt so alone because she wasn't there when I woke up. We didn't discuss anything. I don't know what she's thinking. Does she want to be with me? Does she think it was a mistake? Does she think I took advantage of her? I'm going crazy here, Kyle. What do I do?"

Kyle was shaking his head. "I don't know, man. Talk to her. Find out what it all meant to her."

"And what if meant nothing to her?" Michael asked and he felt the fear and the hurt in his heart when he asked.

"Then, you have to forget it ever happened."

Easy for him to say.

Michael thought about it for the next couple of days. He didn't go to school on Monday and pulled double shifts at work. And when he got the courage to talk to Liz and go to class, he found out that she'd left to Florida for a week.

Days later when she was back in town, Michael didn't know how to approach her. In the days she was away, he had missed her. He missed her smile, missed her voice, her sweet laugh. He had missed her plain and simple and he was scared about what that could mean.

Kyle, Isabel, Jesse and Michael showed up at the Crashdown after it closed because Isabel wanted to talk about the wedding.

Michael waited for everyone to say hi to Liz first before he approached her. He smiled and welcomed her back.

"Hi, Michael. Thanks. I missed you guys too." Her face and eyes gave nothing away about how she felt about him. But throughout the night, Michael saw that in her eyes, nothing had happened between them. To her, it was something that didn't matter. And somehow, that tore him up inside.

Liz laughed along with everyone and forced herself to pretend to be interested in what Isabel said about the wedding. She had come to terms on how Michael felt about that night. He didn't want to bring it up and had chosen to ignore her. She had left to Florida for a week with her mom because her aunt had gotten sick. The week in Florida, Liz perfected the look on her face. The look she would give to Michael when she saw him. She was going to pretend their night had meant nothing. She didn't want to be a girl about this and make Michael feel bad about not having feelings for her. So, she had decided that she would act like noting had happened to make it easier for him.

Her friends made jokes all night and she watched as Michael joined in on the laughter. She smiled and laughed all the while her heart finished breaking silently in front of her friends.


	7. Chapter 7

Maria and Liz were at the Crashdown alone

It took a lot from both Michael and Liz to hide their feelings. They fought with themselves with the thoughts of what the other was thinking.

Slowly, they were drifting apart and neither knew how to stop it without being obvious about what was really going on.

They both missed each other. Michael was taking on more shifts at Meta-Chem and throwing himself into school. His grades were up but he still felt like hell. He couldn't stand his days without Liz. Liz on the other hand stopped going out and took as little as shifts as she could. She did try and act normal around her friends so that they wouldn't worry.

Isabel's wedding came and went. Liz served as the maid of honor and Michael as the best man. And although, Isabel's wedding was one of the happiest days of her life, she knew she couldn't take the way Michael and Liz were acting any longer.

"I just don't know what's going on with them?" Isabel was getting frustrated and Kyle wasn't good to talk to about these things because he would do one of two things, nod or shake his head. "Do you know what's going on with them?"

Kyle shook his head and coughed. He looked away from her and she instantly knew he was lying. Kyle and her had gotten really close and thought of him as a best friend and brother.

"Kyle, what do you know?" She asked sternly but smilling.

"Pssh. What're you talking about? What do I know about what?" He scratched his head and she knew his mind was going one million miles a minute trying to come up with a lie.

"Do you know what's going on with Michael and Liz?"

"Of course not."

Ok, I'm really going to have to beg. "Kyle, come on. Tell me." She used her whinny little sister voice. "Kyle, please. Please."

Kyle shook his head. "I can't, Isabel. I'm sorry but I can't tell you. I promised Michael I wouldn't say a word."

Isabel raised an eyebrow. "So, you'd rather see them not talking to each other? You'd rather see them both avoid each other like the plague? Their friendship is dying ever so slowly Kyle. They aren't talking about it. If we don't help them, who will? I don't want to loose anyone anymore. And if those two keep going like they are, they won't be able to even look at each other. And then, where do you think we'll be?"

She stared him in the eye and she saw the defeat in his face.

"Isabel, you have to promise me no to freak out when I tell you this."

"I promise." She smiled and he shook his head not believing her.

"The night that Maria left, Michael and Liz had sex."

"WHAT?!"

"Isa—"

"THEY WHAT?! How did I not know about this?! They did what?!"

"ISABEL! Stop it! Look, I think they were both very confused and now they don't know how to act around each other. It was a one time thing. Don't read too much into it."

"Kyle, this is Liz and Michael! And there have had to be more than just sex. Nobody sleeps with someone just because they're sad and don't want to be alone. Ok, well some people do but not Michael and Liz. From what I know they were both virgins! You don't lose your virginity to just anyone. Especially not those two." Isabel thought back at all those times she saw them together. Memories of Michael and Liz popped into her head and she now saw what was there all along. Michael and Liz were in love and if they weren't, they were on the road to being in love. "What happened, Kyle? What went wrong?"

Kyle shook his head. "I honestly don't know. Morning came, I guess."

"What do you mean?"

"When Liz left Michael's that night, they hadn't talked about what had happened between them. They didn't discuss if they'd be friends, lovers or strangers. Michael was all bugged out about it. He ignored Liz like the plague the next day and—"

"He did what?!" Now, she was outraged.

"He didn't know how he felt and wasn't quite sure how she was taking it all. I think he was scared. He wanted a day or two to think about things. When he was ready to confront her, she'd taken off to Florida. When she got back, Michael said that Liz had acted like nothing had happened. I think he's pretty broken up about it. He doesn't want to talk about it. And I can't exactly go to Liz and find out what she thinks about the situation now can I?"

"I'm going to kill Michael!"

"Michael?" Kyle was confused. "Did you not hear that he's broken up about it? I think he really wanted it to work out with Liz."

It was Isabel's turn to shake her head. "Men are retards sometimes."

Kyle stared at her more confused than ever.

"Kyle, Michael's biggest mistake was ignoring Liz. I know Liz cares about him. If she woke up the next morning thinking she finally had a chance with Michael because of what had happened and then he ignored her, how do you want her to react? She left to Florida and decided she wasn't going to let it ruin her friendship with Michael. If she was acting like noting had happened, then she was simply doing that—acting. She wanted to show him that she didn't care because he didn't care." And then Isabel put herself in Liz's shoes and almost cried. "I have to go to Liz right now. I can't believe she was going through this and she didn't tell me. This must have been hell for her." Isabel got up from the Valenti's couch and then turned to Kyle. "Tell Michael that I'm going to kill him!"

Isabel knocked on Liz's door, still not knowing what she was going to say. She couldn't let Liz know she had found out through Kyle and she couldn't tell her Michael had told her because that would make things worse and although she knew Michael deserved it, she wanted her friends to get together.

"Well, hello Isabel." Jeff Parker greeted her.

"Hi, Mr. Parker. Is Liz around?"

"She's running some errands for me out of town. She should be home in an hour." He checked his watch and nodded. "Did you want me to tell her you stopped by?"

"Yes, please. Thank you." She turned and walked towards her apartment. She pulled out her cell phone and called Kyle.

"What's up?"

"Change of plans. I'm not killing Michael."

"Well, that's good, I guess."

"I'm not telling Liz that I know and you're not telling Michael you told me."

"Thank God! So, we're going to act like nothing happened." Kyle sounded relieved that they were staying out of their friends' problems.

"Of course not, Kyle. We're going to get them together."

Kyle groaned and sighed on the other end of the phone. "Isabel, they have nothing in common. Yes, I do understand that they've got feelings for each other but do you think they'll last? They're too different. They're so…unconventional."

"Exactly! That's what makes them perfect for each other. If they were alike and at a first glance looked like a cute couple it would be boring! Think about it. Michael and Liz will always have something new to share, they'd never be boring. They balance each other out. Liz has rubbed off on Michael and Michael on Liz. Think of how relaxed they've both been, how happy and fun! Please say you'll help, Kyle."

Kyle knew he was going to regret partnering up with Isabel on this but he knew she was right. "Ok, Isabel. I'll help you."

Isabel smiled. This is going to be great!

What did I just get myself into? Kyle shook his head knowing that Isabel was on the other side of the line smilling like an idiot.

As the days passed, Isabel and Kyle watched their friends differently. They could see how very depressed they were and how detached they were from their world. Both did a wonderful job of acting normal and went about their everyday lives. Isabel and Kyle knowing them best saw their true feelings so on Michael's only day off, they tricked their friends into going to the movies.

Isabel waited outside of the theater with Jesse and Kyle.

"What're you so anxious about, honey?" Jesse laughed.

"Nothing, nothing." She scanned the crowed for Liz and Michael.

Michael was first to appear. "Ok, let's see this damn movie."

They were watching The Lord of the Rings and frankly, Isabel could wait, unlike the guys.

"Not, yet. We have the tickets but we're waiting for Liz."

"Liz is coming?" Michael turned from Isabel to Kyle. "Nobody mentioned she was coming."

"Michael, she's our best friend. Of course she's coming. Did you guys have a fight or something? Why don't you want to see her?" Isabel acted dumb.

Michael shook his head and then scratched his eyebrow. "No. I just didn't know she was coming, that's all."

Liz arrived not a minute later and was surprised to find Michael with the group. She gave them her best smile and said hello to everyone before entering the theater with them.

After the movie, Kyle, Isabel and Jesse convinced Liz and Michael to go out for dinner.

"So, how're your classes going, Michael?" Isabel asked and cleared her throat.

"Good. I've got A's in all my classes but one."

"Really? And which one might that be?" Isabel took a bite out of her food.

"Oh, um, science." Michael didn't look up when he answered.

"Science? But I though Liz was tutoring you. I thought that by now you'd be a school nerd like her. Liz, are you losing your touch as tutor?" Jesse gave Isabel a look which she ignored.

"Well, I don't tutor him, anymore, actually." Liz ate some of her salad.

"She stopped tutoring me." Michael corrected.

Liz's eye glistered for a moment and then she remembered where she was. She couldn't let her friends see her cry. How can he blame me?!

"I think I remember that you're the one who stopped going, Michael." Kyle said a little defensively.

Liz gave him a grateful look while Michael looked like he wanted to hit him.

"No, Liz disappeared to God knows where for a week, doesn't even warn me and then when she came back she never let me know when we could study." Michael made himself angry on purpose. Maybe if I'm mad I won't hurt.

"You needed the tutoring, Michael. You could have called." Liz said calm. "You know what guys? I totally forgot that I have plans for tomorrow. So, I better get going."

"You don't work tomorrow." Michael frowned.

"It's not work." She threw the napkin on the table.

"What is it then?" Michael questioned.

"Nothing." Liz went for her bag and Michael stopped her.

"Maybe I can help you."

"It's a date." Liz closed her eyes trying not to look at Michael, who was inches from her face. "We both work tomorrow night so I decided to have a day date." Tell me I can't go, Michael. Tell me you have to talk to me and you don't want me to go. Tell me something. She begged in her mind over and over again with him but never did Michael say anything to her.

Michael was grateful that Liz's eyes closed for a couple of seconds because he took the time to compose himself. "Have fun." Don't go, Liz. Dammit. She's dating! I didn't know she was seeing anybody. Did making love really not mean anything to her?

Nobody said another word as she left the restaurant.

Michael stared after her, cussing at himself and forcing himself to stay where he was because what he really wanted to do was run after her.

Liz made it out of the restaurant with some composure. But as soon as the door to the restaurant close behind her, her tears were finally shed.


	8. Chapter 8

Maria and Liz were at the Crashdown alone

Liz's date was miserable. All she could think about was Michael and how different things would be if they had gotten together after THE NIGHT. She pretended to enjoy the date, smiling at all the right moments and nodding to what her date was saying as if she were paying attention.

Michael also had a miserable day. He had burnt half the food that day, burned himself twice and had dropped 2 meals. He cussed, sneaking a peak toward the door to see if there were any signs of Liz.

"Michael, can you come back here for a second?" Mr. Parker was at the back door of the kitchen. "Greg, will you take over the kitchen?" Mr. Parker asked the new cook.

Michael wiped his hands in a cloth and threw it at the corner in anger. Fuck, I'm getting fired!

Michael followed Mr. Parker out onto the alley and waited to be yelled at.

"What's wrong with you today, son?" Mr. Parker looked worried which surprised Michael.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Parker. I'm just tired and stressing over school." Michael lied.

Jeff Parker shook his head, not believing a word Michael was saying. "No, I've seen you tired and stressed. Once in a while you'll mind will wonder and make a wrong order. There's something wrong with you today, well actually it's been a while but something is definitely wrong today."

Michael nodded. He honestly didn't know what to say to Liz's dad. "Liz and I aren't seeing eye to eye right now and I don't know how to talk to her."

Mr. Parker smiled and made an 'ah' expression. "Michael, I know my daughter and I know how much she cares for you. She could never be mad at you. Whatever is going on between you, the best way to fix it is to talk about it. Have everything out in the open. If you aren't honest with her, she'll retreat. It's a protection mechanism we all have."

Michael shook his head. "I can't talk to her about this. It's complicated."

"It's always complicated, Michael. She'll forgive you. She loves you. I can see it in your eyes too. If you don't love her, you're quite close to it. Like I said, talk to her."

"She sees me as her brother—her best friend."

"No, not with the looks she's giving you. Read her eyes Michael."

"She's out with some guy right now! How can you say that when she's out with some guy?!" Michael wanted to punch something. He was getting aggravated because Mr. Parker was asking him to see something which wasn't there.

"Did you ask her out?"

Michael was taken aback. "No."

"Well, someone else did. Don't let them take tomorrow too Michael." With that, Mr. Parker went back into the Crashdown and then said before entering, "Go home. You're off for the rest of the day."

"Dammit!" Michael cussed. He walked down the alley, not knowing what to think about Liz's dad's comments.

When he got to where he kept his bike, he stopped because she spotted Liz walking on the street. He squinted to try and look at her face better and he realized that she was crying. I'm gonna kill that bastard! What the hell did this guy do to her?!

Liz's tears had come out of nowhere. Walking home, she realized just how bad she wanted Michael and how she would never experience a life with him. Dating guys like Dave would be her future. What happened to us? The best night of my life turned my life upside down.

Michael waited until that night to talk to Liz. He climbed the fire escape and knocked on her window.

Liz didn't know how to react when she saw Michael at her window.

"Can we talk?" He asked.

Liz climbed out and they each took a lawn chair.

Both were quiet. Neither knew what to say or where to start.

"What happened to us, Michael?" She asked softly.

Michael just looked at her. He didn't know how to talk about THE NIGHT.

"We were so close." Liz saw the fear in Michael's eyes and knew she'd said the wrong thing. "You were my best friend for a long time."

Ouch. Michael almost winced with the word friend. He closed his friends. Tell her. Tell her you want a chance with her. Tell her you want her. "Liz—"

"Michael, can't we just pretend that night never happened? Can't we go back to being friends?" I'll take you anyway I can.

Michael's insides turn. I'm such an idiot. Of course she doesn't want to be with me. What was I thinking? "Yea, let's forget it happened." But he knew he had to push it. He knew he had to make sure she really thought he only liked her as a friend. "I am sorry, Liz. I was upset about Maria and—"

"Don't mention it, Michael." Liz managed not to let tears form.

"I want us to go back too, Liz. I want us to be like we were."

"I want that too, Michael."

The smiled, neither happy with the outcome. Finally after a couple of agonizing minutes, Michael stood.

"I better get going."

Liz nodded. "Did you still need tutoring, Michael?"

"You could really help me out with Bio." Michael answered honestly.

"Ok. I can help you tomorrow."

"I picked up an extra day tomorrow at 11pm. Can I come around 6? We can catch a movie before." Please say yes, Liz.

"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow."

Slowly, Michael and Liz got into a routine that felt comfortable. THE NIGHT was never mentioned and never mentioned the dates Liz was having with Dave. Somehow, they were both suckered into working the Christmas Village by Isabel aka the Christmas Nazi.

"I thought she'd get better this year with Jesse around." Michael said to Liz behind his Santa's beard.

Liz shook her head, smiling. "Hell, no. He's just one more person that she can order around. Poor Jesse, he has her 24/7."

"Ouch." Michael winced at the thought.

"I cannot believe I'm wearing this." Liz faked a smile for the kids that were arriving.

"You make a HOT elf." He laughed.

She hit his arm. "Shut up Santa!"

"Bring me a kid, Candy Cane." Michael threw himself on Santa's chair.

Both had the time of their lives. They poked fun at each other all night and flirted on purpose but pretended it was only friendly banter.

"Jesse! Kyle! Look!" Isabel pointed at Liz and Michael who were laughing and having a good time.

"I don't believe it. Michael's having a good time in a Santa suite." Kyle laughed amazed.

"I don't think it has anything to do with the Santa suite. Good job, Isabel. They look happy." Jesse rubbed her back before he kissed her on the lips.

Isabel smiled. Hopefully this leads them in the right direction. They've gone on confused and apart for too long. They both want and need this. Alex, if you're still here, help me out.

After everyone had left, Michael and Liz were ready to get out of their costumes, but the cameraman after seeing them together all day, asked them to pose for a picture.

The cameraman took about a dozen pictures of them and caught them a couple of times when they weren't looking at the camera. He told them he'd deliver them to Isabel when they were ready. "You look very much in love, kids. What you guys have is special. Hang onto that."

Before either Liz or Michael could correct him on his error, the man had walked away.

They watched him go and then turned to each other now knowing what to say.

Since Michael didn't have anyone to celebrate Christmas with, he went and spent it with the Parkers.

He was very surprised that he'd gotten Christmas presents from them. He'd never experienced a Christmas like the one with the Parkers. They ate a lovely dinner and watched movies all night. He slept on their couch and in the morning they had Christmas breakfast followed by gifts.

Mr. Parker got him a Metallica signed album cover, while Mrs. Parker got him a new stereo.

Michael pulled out a box and gave them to Liz's parents. He was grateful Isabel had convinced him to get them something.

Michael wasn't prepared for their reactions. Their gift was a 12 X 16 collage of Liz and her parents and her Grandma Claudia through the years in a glossy wood finished frame. Isabel had helped him collect the pictures and scan them, as well as find places for them. He'd worked on it at work and had taken it to a picture place downtown for them to fix his errors and print it up.

"Thank you, Michael." Liz's mom had tears running down her face and she came and hugged him.

Liz's father's eyes glistered. "You captured my baby girl perfectly, Michael."

Liz gave him a smile but he couldn't read the emotion on her eyes. He knew it pleased her, that much, he knew.

"And this is for you, Liz." He handed her a box. "I hope you like it."

"I'm gonna love it." She smiled. She put the box on her lap and undid the bow. When she opened the box, she gasped. "Michael, I love it." Liz pulled the leather, hand bound journal out. It was thick and it had a picture of a wallet sized picture of Kyle, Isabel, her and Michael in the middle of the cover. She opened it and there was a personalized inscription on the first page.

It read:

Liz,  
Over the years I've seen you grow into the woman that stands here today. And although I know this is the woman you were meant to be, I still miss that girl that poured her heart and soul onto her journal. I knew you, outside and in. You opened my heart to trust, friendship and love. No matter where life takes you, take this with you and think of me because I guarantee I will be thinking of you. I believe in you, Liz. You have infinite opportunities, make the best of them. Write your hopes and dreams on this journal and know we all believe in you. Thank you for all that you've given to me. You've opened my eyes to the man I want to be and the man I'm trying to be. I was never quite sure of myself and you helped me in so many ways that I can never really repay you for. I love you.

Liz wiped her tears and felt Michael's arms around her.

"Thank you." She hugged him tight. "I love you so much, Michael."

He kissed the top of her head and let her go, feeling a little uncomfortable with her parents in the room.

She stood and went to pick up a box. "Merry Christmas, Michael."

Michael was surprised the box was a little heavy. He opened the box to find a bike helmet with his name on the back and a brand new black leather jacket. He pulled the jacked on amazed by it and then he saw an envelope on the bottom of the box. There was a post it on it saying, "Wear these to wherever life leads you. I'll be with you." He opened the envelope to find another note. This one said, "Look inside your pocket." He reached in and pulled out two Metallica concert tickets.

He turned back to Liz and hugged her tight. "I love it. I love all of it. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Liz's parents watched with wonder of the love between their daughter and Michael and neither questioned it or judged it as puppy love. This was love and they couldn't have been happier with the guy that had been chosen for their daughter.


	9. Chapter 9

Maria and Liz were at the Crashdown alone

The days after Christmas were weird for both Liz and Michael. Both were confused on where they stood in the others' eyes. They had agreed they'd go back to being friends but after the day they'd had at the Christmas Village and at her parent's house, it didn't seem right for them.

Liz at the moment was cleaning a table at the Crashdown and looked up to search for Michael; he in turn looked up to meet her eyes and they smiled. I have to tell him how I feel. But the very thought scared her. There was a big chance that if she spoke her true feelings, Michael would alienate himself from her.

"What're you doing for New Years?" Michael asked Liz after their shift. They were sitting in her room and he was trying to be nonchalant about the whole thing. He was supposed to be doing homework as she read.

Liz shrugged. "Probably stay in. My dad and I always do Crashdown New Years, it's for all the seniors in town to come and celebrate. It's a father-daughter thing we do and then after, I help him clean."

Michael tried to hide his disappointment.

"Why? What's up? What're you doing that night?" She turned to look at him, prying her eyes away from her book.

It was Michael's turn to shrug. "Don't know yet. I usually stay in and watch some TV. But Kyle mentioned some party that you have to look for. I forget what he called it."

"Enigma?! You guys are going to look for Enigma?!" Liz was jealous. She wasn't a party kind of girl but she had heard about Enigma growing up and she'd always wanted to go.

"Yeah that's it. I don't have anything else going on and Kyle says he really needs this. He's been good about doing things lately and he's talking to everyone about the whole Tess thing. This will be good for him."

Liz nodded. "He's progressed a lot since he told us. I can't imagine what he went through all those months. He was so alone. I don't think I could live if I saw my best friend die, day after day." Liz shook her head trying to shake the thought and decided to change the subject back to Enigma. "I hope you guys find Enigma. Tell me all about it if you find it. Ok? Gosh…Enigma."

Michael smiled; he wanted to laugh at how Liz was getting about Enigma. She looked cute as she went on to tell him stories she'd heard about the parties.

2 hours later, Michael sat across a table with Jeff Parker.

"What's up, Michael?"

"Mr. Parker, I wanted to ask for a favor."

Mr. Parker nodded. "Ok. How can I help you?"

"Well, you see Sir, Liz told me about Crashdown New Year's and I was wondering if I can come over and help with everything. I could help setting everything up, activities and I can help you clean up afterwards." Michael scratched his eye brow not knowing if Mr. Parker would go along with the second part of his idea.

"Well, Michael that sounds like you'd be doing ME a favor not the other way around. Where does a favor for YOU come into this?"

"Well, Sir, I wanted to help out in hope that you would give me permission to take your daughter out to find Enigma that night. I was telling her about it before and she looked real excited about it."

Michael saw Mr. Parker hesitate and quickly added, "Kyle would be there too Sir. And I promise that if we found it we would have her home before—"

"Michael, I'm not worried who'll be with you or Liz or what time you'd bring her home. I trust you with my daughter. I know you'll keep her safe. It's just that it's tradition for us to spend New Years together."

Michael knew this might happen, but he was still very disappointed. "I understand Mr. Parker. I'm sorry but I had to ask."

Mr. Parker watched Michael's defeated expression and shook his head. "Michael, if you can help me that night and we get finished cleaning early, you can take Liz to find Enigma." Mr. Parker smiled at the excitement in Michael's face.

"Thank you so much." Michael went over and shook Mr. Parker's hands. "I will be here early and I promise that I will come in whenever you need me to work."

Mr. Parker laughed. "You already do that."

"Anything you need Mr. Parker, just ask."

"All I ask is for you to take good care of my daughter."

"Of course, always."

Mr. Parker nodded.

"One more thing Mr. Parker, can you please not tell Liz about that night? I want her to be surprised."

"Sure. I'll see you tomorrow, Michael. Good night."

Michael could not believe his luck. He for sure thought Mr. Parker wouldn't let Liz go out that night.

Now, what am I gonna do that night? How am I going to bring up how I feel? Michael scratched his eyebrow. He didn't want Liz to hate him but he knew he had to let her know.

New Years Eve, Michael surprised Liz by showing up early to help our like he'd promised he'd do.

"What're you doing here, Michael?" Liz frowned but then smiled.

"Change of plans. Jesse is working in Houston and he won't make it back. Kyle and Isabel said they'd meet us here later."

Liz nodded, "But that still doesn't explain why you're here?"

Michael shrugged. "You're dad mentioned yesterday he needed more hands around here and since I had no plans, I said I'd come and do what I could."

"Oh." Liz nodded, not really believing her father had asked for Michael's help on such an important and personal night.

The time passed quickly. Michael and Liz had the best time.

At Crashdown New Years, their personal wish for the next year was similar. Both placed their folded note on the fake cactus and watched it burn.

Liz helped everyone out of the Crashdown and talked to a few people outside as they said how much they enjoyed the night.

When Liz was getting ready to go back inside, her cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey, Liz."

"What's up, Kyle? Michael said you and Isabel were supposed to come meet us? What happened?"

"Well, I'm actually calling to cancel on Michael. Will you let him know Isabel has a horrible headache and I finally got her to go to bed?"

"Sure. You want him to go over and hang out with you?"

"No, no. I'm gonna watch over her. Just tell him I can't help him find Enigma."

Liz was upset for Michael. "Ok, I'll let him know. Happy Early New Years."

"Ditto. Talk to you later."

Liz walked back into the Crashdown and was shocked to see her father and Michael were cleaning at an incredible speed. All the dirty plates were already in the back ready to wash. Her father was sweeping as Michael cleaned off the tables.

"Liz, can you take out the trash please." Her father asked not looking up from what he was doing.

"Sure, dad. Oh, Michael?"

"Yeah?" Michael looked up and pulled his hair out of his face.

"Kyle just called. Apparently Isabel has a horrible headache and Kyle is going to stay with her. He said he wouldn't be able to make it to Enigma."

Michael swallowed and tried to look like he was upset with Liz's news. "Ok."

While Liz went to go throw out the trash, Michael dreaded that Mr. Parker would tell him he couldn't take Liz anymore.

"Mr. Parker?"

"You can still take her Michael. Like I said, I trust you, son."

Michael nodded, relieved.

It only took them 15 minutes to get everything cleaned up.

"Well, that was fun." Liz said a little dead pan.

Michael and her dad smiled.

"I think it's time you tell her, Michael."

Liz looked at her dad confused. "Tell me what, Michael?"

"Good night, guys. Have fun." Her dad went over to her and kissed her on the top of her head. "I want to hear all about it tomorrow."

Liz turned to Michael as her father went upstairs.

"Michael?"

"Go change, Liz. I'm taking you to go find Enigma."

Liz's heart stopped. "Enigma?! Me?!"

Michael laughed as he nodded.

Liz couldn't control herself. She flung herself at Michael saying, "Ohmygodohmygod." She pulled away, kissed him and then said, "thank you," before disappearing up the stairs.

Both ignored the quick kiss and got themselves ready for their big night.

An hour later, Michael and Liz stood in a room in Roswell High, looking up at a chalk board with Enigma's next clue.

"0-24-7-0? What do you think that means?" Michael turned to Liz and then went back to the board.

Liz repeated the numbers in her head. "Maybe this is math? I mean we are in a math room?" She thought out loud. "What if the 0's were place holders? 24-7? But what does that mean?"

Michael looked at it and thought about it, unconsciously scratching his eyebrow. "They don't mean Buds 24-7? Do they?"

"You're a freaking GENIOUS?!" She turned to leave, "Come on."

Liz and Michael looked around Bud's 24-7 Restaurant.

Finally, after 20 minutes, Michael pulled Liz over to a board full of flyers. "The lettering is different."

He said simply and Liz's eyes went straight for the Crashdown Flyer. She'd seen it when they'd first got here but she hadn't paid attention to it. Now though, she could see that Michael was right. They both had made flyers for the Crashdown not too long ago. Her eyes scanned the flyer.

Both Liz and Michael found the other problem with the flyer at the same time. They looked at each other, not wanting to anybody to know that they had found a clue.

"Bike." Michael said under his breath and she nodded.

They hopped on his bike and put their helmets on.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Michael asked turning around on his bike to look at her.

Liz nodded.

Michael turned his bike on and they drove off to Blue Moon Canyon.

Both were excited as hell. As they drove in silence, they both knew that this night would change their world.

When Michael reached the party, Liz couldn't breathe. The moment of truth had come. She'd have to tell Michael tonight. She wouldn't start a New Year knowing she hadn't been truthful with Michael. She couldn't have another year of being FRIENDS.

Michael turned off his bike and they both got off. They looked at the party and turned to look at each other. Michael reached for Liz's hand, "Ready for everything to change?"

Liz nodded. "You have no idea."


	10. Chapter 10

Maria and Liz were at the Crashdown alone

Michael watched Liz. She was in awe. She was finally at Enigma! The one Roswell adventure so little found over the year was amazing! Michael wanted to laugh at how excited she was but controlled himself knowing full well she wouldn't think it was funny.

Liz pulled out the camera she'd brought. There was no way she wasn't going to take pictures to prove she'd been there. She took a picture of the scene before her and then turned to take one of Michael.

"What're you doing?" He asked grinning.

"Taking a picture. Duh." She saw his expression and rolled her eyes. "Well, I have to prove I was here. Don't I?"

"Well then give me the camera so I can take a picture of you." He went for the camera but Liz was too quick.

"I've got an idea. Come here." And she yanked him and then turned them so that the party was to their backs. "Smile." She said as she held up the camera to take a picture of her and Michael. She took a couple more and finally put it away.

Then, they walked between the crowds and looked around, wondering what they wanted to do.

Michael and Liz went over to get some drinks while enjoying the music.

Liz grabbed a beer while Michael, knowing he should stay away from liquor, took a coke. They joined in the festivities for a while. They danced and enjoyed themselves.

"Do you want to sit down? I'm kinda hot?" She yelled over the people at Michael. They'd been dancing for a good 20 minutes. She checked her watch and she had 10 minutes to go until midnight.

Michael nodded, turned around at the same time holding her hand to lead her way from the people dancing. They grabbed another drink and Liz pointed toward the cars so that they'd be alone.

"You having fun?" Michael's eyes sparkled with the fireworks in the background.

Liz nodded. Come on. Don't chicken out. Tell him. Tell him that you love him. She hated what a coward she was being.

"What's going on, Liz? Aren't you having fun?" Michael was a little afraid that maybe bringing Liz wasn't such a good idea.

"Of course I'm having fun, Michael." She paused before adding, "I always have fun when I'm with you."

Michael's fear disappeared. "I have fun with you too, Liz."

"Michael?" Come on, it's now or never!

"Yeah?" Michael frowned. Liz was having a hard time finding words. What's going on?

Liz took in a deep breath and decided she had to do it. "I don't know how you'll react, so please don't interrupt me. Promise me you won't."

"Liz—"

"Promise me Michael?"

"I promise." But he was afraid because he didn't know where she was going with the subject.

"I loved Max for a very long time and I don't want to love like that ever again."

Michael's heart broke. He couldn't breathe. I don't have a chance. He thought of how much he hated Max for putting Liz through so much that she now wanted to give up on love.

"When Max and I were in love, it was more obsessive than anything else." Liz's heart raced a million miles a second. "I can't be your friend any more Michael." She looked up at him to meet his eye.

The moment she looked up, he looked down. He couldn't meet her eyes. How is this going so very wrong? He couldn't breathe.

"Michael, I can't be your friend because the night that we had after Maria left—I can't pretend that didn't happen." Liz held back her tears. "You can't imagine how I felt the next day. I waited around for you and you ignored me Michael. I was so hurt. Hurt because I knew that night meant more to me that it meant to you…"

Michael looked up, startled. Maybe he did have a chance.

"And hurt because after what we'd shared you couldn't look at me. You hid and I knew you thought of it as a mistake. So," she gulped not really looking at him now, "I left with my mom to Florida. I went because I was heart broken. But I'd been selfish that night. I knew you might not want me after it. Who turns down free sex, right?" Liz lost the battle with her tears and they spilled. "It was my fault I was in that situation. So, I decided that I'd come back to Roswell and pretend like it'd never happened so that you wouldn't think I'd been a girl about the whole thing. I didn't want to come back and beg. I was so humiliated already for getting my hopes up." She recalled the days after THE NIGHT. "Michael, I can't be your friend. It wouldn't be fair to either of us. I want us to be more. I know I have no right to put you in this situation but—"

"Liz—"

"Michael, you promised." She reminded him, tears still falling. "I don't want to love the way I loved Max. He's my past and I've learned more about love in a year that I knew in my life. The love I had for him was unhealthy. I was obsessed with him. I don't want to be like that again. I want love to be natural, honest and not needy. I can't be your friend Michael." Liz stopped. Everyone around them was counting down to one. "I can't be your friend because I'm so in love with you it hurts to be nothing but the best friend. I'm in love with you."

"ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!" Everyone around the cheered.

Michael sat in silence as more fireworks went off in different directions. He grabbed Liz now processing what she'd said. He brought her into his arms and kissed her full on the lips.

Liz was startled. She kissed back, not knowing what was behind the kiss but not really caring.

Finally, Michael pulled an inch off of her lips, "Happy New Year, Liz." He whispered against her lips.

Liz nodded and then finally said, "Happy New Year."

They stared at each other, neither of them moved. They didn't know what to do and didn't want to move away from each other.

Michael pulled Liz more into the pile of parked cars. He led her to his bike and without another word, they both hopped on and he drove off into the night.

30 minutes later, they arrived at Michael's and settled on the couch.

Liz was nervous. She had no idea what was going on.

"Liz, let me talk now. Ok? Don't interrupt." He looked at Liz, waiting for her promise to stay quiet.

Liz, who couldn't talk, simply shook her head.

"I'm so sorry about that night." Michael saw Liz flinch at his words and he cussed at himself. "That's not what I meant. Liz, I'm sorry that I didn't convince you to stay. I'm sorry I didn't tell you how I was feeling before you left. And I'm so very sorry that I avoided you the next day. When I realized we hadn't talked about it before you left, I panicked. The next day I didn't know what to think. Maria had just left and that didn't hurt me. I knew I felt something strong for you but I wasn't sure what it was. I avoided you not because I felt sorry about what we'd done the night before but because I had to gather my thoughts. I cursed myself in the days to follow when you were gone but I was also upset. How could you just leave without telling me anything? And then you came back and you acted like nothing had happened. I didn't know you were doing it to protect me and yourself in any way." Michael shook his head. He'd really screwed things up for them. "Liz that night meant as much to me as it meant for you. And I wanted to tell you but then you started going out—"

"Michael, he meant nothing to me. I had to go out. Isabel and Kyle kept saying I was being weird. I didn't want it to get back to you. I had to try and not think of you."

"Liz." Michael looked at her. "Can I finish?" His voice softened and she nodded.

"Sorry."

"It's been painful watching you and not being able to hold you. I've been dying to kiss you, dying to tell you I love you. I decided I was going to tell you I loved you tonight, before midnight. I didn't want to start another year just being your friend. God, Liz. I thought you'd laugh in my face."

Liz shook her head.

"I love you, Liz. I love everything about you. Sure you aggravate me from time to time." He smirked at her when she gave him a look. She had tears in her eyes again. "I don't want to have the relationship you had with Max. I want you in my life. You're right, love isn't obsessive and we've both had that in the past." He stood and pulled her up to him. "Liz, can we please try. I want to be with you. I want to show you love and show you it doesn't have to be obsessive. I don't need you in my life. But I do WANT you in my life. I wouldn't die if you left me tomorrow but I will have a broken heart. I will survive, so long as you were happy." He paused and added, "I love you, Elizabeth Parker."

Liz laced her arms around his neck and they held each other close.

"I love you so much, Michael. Yes, I want to be with you. And yes, that's the kind of love I want."

"So, we're official?" Michael grinned.

Liz nodded. "We're official."

They kissed each other for all those months they were apart. They'd been taken things for granted and had misunderstandings. That wouldn't be a problem for them any more.

The spent the whole night talking and Michael panicked when he saw it was 7am. "Liz, I gotta get you home."

"It's ok, Michael. My dad trusts you."

"I know, Liz. And I want him to keep trusting me. Come on. Everyone will probably be at the Crashdown by now."

Michael was right. When they arrived, Kyle, Isabel and Jesse were sitting in an empty Crashdown.

"Hey." Everyone greeted them.

"Hey." They both answered.

Michael held Liz's hand and he led her to the back where Jeff Parker was sure to be.

"Good morning, guys." He told them. "Happy New Year. Did you have fun, Lizzie?" Michael let Liz's hand go long enough for her to hug her dad.

"Happy New Year, dad. WE had an awesome New Year."

"Mr. Parker, I'm so sorry. Liz and I lost track of time and—"

"No harm done Michael. But New Year is an exception. No bringing her home this…early next time."

Michael nodded, grateful that was Mr. Parker's only condition.

"Go join your friends. I'll be out there in a bit." Mr. Parker pointed for them to get out.

"I can help out if you—"

"Michael, there's no one here. Go sit down."

Liz laughed softly.

Michael took her hand again and led her back to the group.

They sat at the counter and looked over to their friends.

"So, is it safe to assume you guys are finally together?" Isabel beamed.

Both of them nodded. "We're together."

"Finally." Kyle shook his head.

Michael rolled his eyes. "So, what'd you guys do yesterday? Isabel you feeling better?"

Isabel laughed. "I wasn't sick, Michael." She shrugged. "We knew you guys needed time together."

Liz's jaw dropped and then she shut it, realizing she wasn't surprised at what her friends had done.

"So, what'd you guys do?" Michael repeated.

"We tried to find Enigma. We had no luck and crashed a college party." Kyle shrugged.

Isabel laughed.

"Don't, Isabel." Kyle warned.

"We watched Rudolph's Shiny New Year." Isabel admitted.

They all laughed.

"And you, Jesse?" Liz asked after everyone had calmed down.

"I spent New Year in an airport. I was planning on getting home early to surprise Isabel but I missed my flight."

"That sucks."

"What'd you guys do?" Isabel asked.

Michael and Liz looked at each other and smile.

Liz was the one to answer, "We found Enigma."

"What?!" Isabel and Kyle shrieked.

"How'd you find it?" Kyle was surprised.

"We make a good team." Michael answered, giving Liz a sexy grin.

"Oh, please I'm gonna barf." Kyle made a sick expression.

Isabel slapped him. "So how'd you figure out the clues?"

Liz was the one who answered. "Well, the one in the math room said it was—"

"The Falafel Hut, right?" Kyle interrupted.

"Huh?" Liz frowned.

"Will you please let her tell the story?" Michael shook his. "Go ahead, babe." He pulled her head and kissed it.

She grinned, nodded and proceeded to tell their story, starting with Crashdown New Year and when they'd ended up at Michael's.


	11. Chapter 11

Maria and Liz were at the Crashdown alone

Liz and Michael had been dating for a month and they couldn't believe it. They were having fun. Sometimes, Michael would sneak into Liz's room at night or sometimes it'd be her sneaking off. They would lie down and talk all night. They held each other until they slept. They hadn't gotten physical because Michael didn't want to pressure Liz which she argued and said she wanted to. It was the only thing they ever agued over.

Liz and Michael were on a school lunch table going over Michael's math and eating. She was quizzing him on it and he in turn was talking about prom.

"Michael, can you please concentrate?"

"Hey guys." Kyle set his food down and sat next to Liz.

"Hey." The said together.

"What're you guys doing tonight?" Kyle opened his soda and drank.

Liz shrugged. "Are we doing anything?" She asked turning to look at Michael.

"I don't have to work but the guys and I have bowling tonight. I thought I told you." Michael answered putting a fry in his mouth.

"I can't remember. But I don't think I'll go."

"Liz, I want you to go."

"I know, Michael but are there any other girls going?"

Michael shrugged. "I don't think so."

"I don't want to spoil guys' night. You go, have fun."

"You sure?"

Liz nodded.

"Liz, please say you'll go with me tonight to see my dad perform."

Michael laughed.

"Michael!" Liz gave him a look.

"I'm sorry. I forget Valenti has his own group. I didn't know he was performing tonight. Maybe I'll finish with the guys early so I can show up and watch."

"Please don't make my night worse, Michael." Kyle groaned. "It's going to be bad enough."

"Kyle, is your dad any good?" Liz asked a little afraid.

"God, I hope so." Kyle said slamming his head down on the table.

Liz smiled but contained her laughter.

When the bell rang for all of them to go to class, Michael and Kyle were the first to stand. Liz had AP bio next and there was nothing interesting due, so she didn't hurry. Kyle was hoping Gym would make him forget his dad was singing.

"See you tonight." Michael almost laughed at Kyle again. He bent down and kissed Liz lightly on the lips. "Wish me luck on the math test."

Liz kissed him back. "Good luck."

"Love you." He said, jogging away.

Liz watched him shaking her head.

She was getting ready to get up when her cell phone rang. She looked at the caller id. MAX glowed on the front screen.

She silenced it. What the hell does he want? I swear, he knows when things are going good for me. Frustrated, she grabbed her book bag from the table and didn't realize that as she put her phone back in her pocket, it crackled and smoked.

When she got to her class, she went around picking things up she needed for her lab and froze as she looked at herself in the mirror. One minute she was herself and the next her face was distorted and then the glass made a bang and everything was normal. Liz looked around, afraid that someone else in class had seen but nobody had.

Her heart raced for the rest of class and she couldn't concentrate. What the hell was that?

But it didn't end there. All day, her hearing came and went and then sometimes, she felt like her world was spinning. By late afternoon, she was freaking out.

She went straight to the doctor's office only for him to tell her that there was nothing wrong with her at all which scared her to a new degree.

Kyle called her around 8 telling her he'd pick her up and she agreed. She didn't want to stay home and stress out about it.

Valenti wouldn't be taking the stage until after 9, which made Kyle happy because he thought he'd have more time to prepare for it. At around 9, Michael showed up.

He came up and kissed Liz on the back of the head, "Hey, babe. Did I miss anything good?"

Liz and Kyle shook their heads as Michael took a seat.

When Valenti took the stage, Liz clapped along while Michael roared a cheer. Kyle was smiling and laughing and eventually sang along and cheered for his dad.

Liz had almost but forgotten her earlier problem when Michael said, "Max called me earlier today."

Liz stiffened.

"He said he called you but you didn't answer." He looked at her, searching her eyes.

"I don't want to talk to him, Michael. Max has this way of shoving his way into my life and messing it up." She dreaded Max coming back. "I don't want him to come back and mess this up."

Michael hugged her tight. "I won't let him, Liz. I love you and you love me. He can't do anything to destroy that. If he comes back and he doesn't like it, he can leave again."

Liz shook her head again. "It's not that simple, Michael. He's your brother. He's always going to be part of you and I know Isabel misses him."

Michael turned Liz so that they were face to face. "Love, look at me. Max can't hurt us. He's our brother but if he ever did anything to hurt you, I don't think even Isabel would be able to forgive him. Don't worry about him, Liz. His only problem is his obsession."

"I agree but since I'm that obsession, it scares me. Doesn't it scare you?"

Michael looked behind her and she knew he was scared.

"Michael, I don't want to lose you."

"Liz, I'll be here. If he comes back, I'll be here and he won't be able to do anything." He squeezed her and kissed her. Then, he pulled away and said, "Come on lets dance."

Max Evans you better not ruin this for me!

Michael pulled her off the chair and she grabbed the table to support herself. "Wait, Michael." She turned back to the table to put take a drink when she saw it.

The plate she'd just touched was red in heat and melting to the table.

"Michael." She said and the way she said it made him stop in his tracks and turn.

She pointed at the table and he looked around to see if anybody noticed. "I didn't—I can't—"

"Michael, something's wrong with me."

He looked down at her and nodded. "Kyle." He grabbed Kyle as he made his way back to their table. "We have to go."

"What's wrong?" Kyle looked around because he knew this was no good.

"We don't know yet. We'll call you tomorrow." Michael called as he dragged Liz out of the bar.

When they were safely in his apartment he asked, "What do you mean something's wrong with you?"

So Liz explained to him her day's events.

"And the Doctor couldn't find anything wrong with you?" He asked concerned.

She shook her head. "Michael, I don't think it's anything human…if you catch my drift. I did that on the table tonight."

"We can't be sure, Liz."

"Michael, look at my phone!" She pulled it out. It was fried. It looked like someone had tried to burn it. "I'm the only one who touches this damn thing!"

"Liz if this is some kind of sickness, we have to call Max. Maybe he can heal you."

"NO!" She was appalled. "He has nothing to do with this Michael. This is my problem."

"OUR problem." He corrected.

"Ours." She nodded agreeing with him. "Not his. I don't want him to think I owe him, Michael."

"I'm not going to let this happen to you, Liz." He hated Max but if he could help he'd call him.

"Please Michael. Don't call him." She begged and then she froze. She felt static run all over her body. "Michael." Her voice full of fear.

Her skin has green sparks running at through it.

It didn't hurt but they did shock her.

"Do they hurt?" Michael was ready to freak out.

Liz shook her head.

"Come here." Michael pulled her into a hug. "We're going to fix this Liz."

"I love you, Michael."

"I love you. And I promise not to call Maxwell unless you ask me too."

She nodded, grateful that he saw things her way.

"I'm gonna fix this, Love." He kissed her.

And just as they had appeared, the sparks disappeared.

Liz and Michael stared at her arms, waiting for them to come back or simply looking to see if they'd imagined it all.

"Michael, I think you stopped them." Liz said shocked.

Michael was just as shocked. "What?!" He pulled away.

Liz thought about it and then tried to test her theory while Michael babbled on. She focused on Tess, Alex's death, Max, his son, and her Grandma Claudia's death and just like she knew they would, the sparks reappeared.

"Liz!" Michael was freaking out again.

Liz smiled and hugged Michael. She thought of only him and their love and when she opened her eyes, the sparks had disappeared.

"WOW!" She didn't know what else to say.

"Wow, what? What's going on?" Michael grabbed her by the shoulders. He held her tight but without hurting her.

"It only appears when I'm stressing out or thinking about something unpleasant. They disappear when I calm down and think of you." She grinned.

"Huh?" Michael was totally confused.

"It's simple really. They appear if I'm stressed and go away when I'm calm." Then she thought about it and winced. "I guess I should learn how to control them. It's not going to work if they're tied to my emotions. Think of what could happen at school."

Michael stared at her for a moment. He didn't know how freaked out he should be. He didn't know if this was life threatening for Liz or not. And he was royally confused at Liz's reaction. She no longer looked scared.

"Liz? Why aren't you more worried about this?"

Liz smiled and kissed him on the cheek before leading him back to the couch. They faced each other.

"I am scared, Michael. But I don't think I need to worry. A while back when Ava was here, she warned me that Max had changed me when he healed me. I guess this is what she was talking about. I don't think this is dangerous. And I know I'm safe if I'm with you. I would bet my life that you would do anything to keep me safe without having to call Max."

"How can you trust me so much, Liz?"

"Simple. I love you and you love me and that's all I need to know." She leaned in and laid on him.

Michael shook his head. "Promise me you'll tell me immediately if anything else happens."

Liz sat up suddenly. "I wonder what else I can do." She got up and looked around.

"Liz." Michael warned not liking the idea.

She held her arm up, trying to make a shield like Max had in the past. A shield would come in handy in the future.

She concentrated and she watched as the window broke in a million pieces. The noise was unusually loud.

"Oops." She closed one eye and turned to see if Michael was mad.

His jaw had dropped. Son, of a bitch! I'm going to have to show her how to control her powers. "Holly crap. Please don't do that again until we know for sure what you can do. AND," he paused looking her square in the eye, "when we're somewhere you can practice without having to call attention from the neighbors."

Liz smiled innocently. God please help me be as sure as I sound. I trust Michael with my life, but I don't know what Max did to me. She knew she would ponder not only days, weeks and months but years to see if these powers she was developing were a curse or a gift.

Liz called her dad and told him she'd be staying with Isabel that night after she got Isabel to cover for her. She knew her father would call and check with Isabel.

An hour later, Isabel called her and made a 3-way call. Her father was on the phone with Isabel and wanted to conveniently talk to Liz.

"Hey, dad." She pretended to be confused. "Why didn't you call my cell phone?"

"Oh, um…my call wasn't going through." Her father sounded nervous.

"Oh. I have to get it checked then. What's up?"

"You're mom wanted to know what time you'd be home tomorrow." He said nonchalantly.

"Um, round noon…I think."

"Ok. See you then."

"Bye, dad." She heard him click and Isabel disconnected his call. "Thanks Isabel."

"No, problem. Oh, by the way, we wanted to know if you and Michael wanted to catch a movie tomorrow."

"Hold on, let me ask." She put her phone down and turned to Michael. "Baby, Isabel wants to know if we want to go watch a movie tomorrow."

Michael shook his head. "How about we go bowling and then to dinner or the other way around?"

"Isabel, would you guys mind bowling instead?"

Isabel groaned. "Fine. But tell him to find a new past time. That's all he wants to do now."

"Be nice." Liz rolled her eyes.

"Are his work buddies going to be there?"

"Babe, I'm gonna go shower." Michael kissed her from behind and disappeared.

"They're nice guys and they're Michael's only friends outside of the group. Give them a chance, Isabel."

"Ugh, ok. They're just all too…Michael."

Liz laughed. "That's why I like them."

"See you in the morning." Isabel said before they both hung up.

Liz threw her phone on the couch and very wickedly joined Michael in the shower. She loved how he jumped in surprise and loved his expression even more when he saw she was naked.

"God, you're gorgeous." He pulled her into a tight hug.

Liz smiled wickedly again and put her arm and legs around his.

He picked her picked her up and held her up the ass cheeks. "I love you."

"I love you too, Michael."

He kissed her then and she knew she could wait no longer. He'd been a gentleman for too long. She had needs, needs she didn't have before and needs she knew only he could fulfill.

"Michael, make love to me."

He looked at her and shook his head. "You're going to be the death of me, Liz Parker."

"Come on, you know you want me."

"Of course I want you. I've wanted you all day." He growled in her ear before biting it gently.

Liz shivered. "Well, why didn't you say something earlier? I would have pulled you into the eraser room and had my way with you."

His answer was a moan deep in his throat as he kissed her again.

They stopped teasing each other then. Michael pushed Liz against the shower wall and entered her.

They both came seconds in difference from each other and then Michael held her before taking her to bed.

"So, why were you holding out on me?" Liz teased.

"Hell if I know. I'm a fool." He rolled over to face her and put his arms around her. Liz smiled and cuddled closer to him, knowing she'd never been happier than she was right where she then.

Michael and Liz were surprised to wake up to knocking the next morning. Michael freaking knowing it would be Liz's dad and told her to hide.

Liz unwillingly went into the bathroom and put on her clothes while she waited but she never heard loud voices so she assumed it wasn't her dad.

She slowly walked out of the room and peaked out.

"It's all right, Love. It's Ava."


	12. Chapter 12

Maria and Liz were at the Crashdown alone

"Ava?!" Liz walked out surprised.

Ava was standing by the door, looking less Goth/rock like she had the last time Liz had seen her. Liz noticed Ava still wore dark colors.

"Hi." Liz didn't know what was going on.

Ava smiled and moved up to Liz. "Hi, Liz."

Liz saw from the smile that there was no problem and nothing to worry about so she relaxed and without thinking she closed the space between her and Ava and hugged her.

She could tell Ava was surprised but to her amazement, Ava hugged back after a couple of seconds.

They let go at the same time.

"Come, let's sit." Liz motioned Ava to the couch.

She turned back to Michael who looked taken aback.

"Michael, babe, why don't you get us something to drink."

Michael nodded and hurried over to his little kitchen.

"Ava, I've got water, juice or Snapple."

"Snapple please." Ava said politely and Liz went to go sit with her.

"Bring me one too, babe."

Michael brought Snapple for all of them and then took a seat next to Liz. He laid his arm behind Liz and she settled against it.

Ava smiled knowingly. "I knew you were too much of a woman for Max. Even in the little time I was here, he reminded me more of a little boy than a man." She looked over at Michael and her smiled broadened, "And I knew you wouldn't last with your girlfriend. I could tell she wanted you to change. You guys always made more sense to me."

Liz was shocked. "Really?"

Ava nodded. "Sure. I didn't say anything. Good God, if I'd have said something everyone would have stoned me. Innocent Liz Parker with bad boy Michael Guerin? It was unheard of." Ava laughed. "After the night that I left, I stuck close. I wanted to watch and make sure you guys were safe. Rath and Lonnie are gone and if I think about it, you guys were more family to me than they were. So, after Liz helped me with some money and a place to work outside of town, I decided to keep tabs on all of you."

Michael didn't know what to say and didn't know how to feel. He didn't know Liz had helped Ava out and was shocked to hear she had kept tabs on her.

If she saw Liz and I were meant to be together then we were truly blind and stupid to wait this long to be together.

"So, how have you been Ava?"

Ava shrugged. "It's different here than it was in New York. I never really liked the piercings and the leather clothes but I had to fit in. I love black so I still wear it all the time. I try not to cuss if I can help it. And I've had a job as a sales person at a cell phone place for a while now. I do pretty good. But I've been asking for a lot of time off lately to check up on you. You should be showing signs of your powers some time soon. And I thought I'd be able to help out."

"My what?!" Liz couldn't believe Ava knew what was going on.

"I know, last time I saw you I only said you were different but at the time I didn't want to scare you. They shouldn't be too rough on you. But—"

"She started seeing signs of them yesterday." Michael interrupted. "She tested a theory and it proved right. She gets sparks running through her body if she'd stressed out but once she calms down they go bye-bye."

Ava nodded. "You won't have those for long. They just run through your body to get it used to the change. You have them going off right now only you can't see them. Like you guessed if you get upset they become visible. You should only have them for a couple of months."

"A couple of months?!" FUCK! How the hell will I manage school like that?

"I can help you cover them up but we'd need something called the healing stones and I don't have them and have no idea how to find them."

"We have them." Michael announced.

Ava nodded. "We'll have to test your powers. The sooner we know what you can do, the sooner we can find a way to help you transition into those new powers."

"I can melt things and blow things up." Liz announced.

"Ok, melting things is kind of something we call all do. Blow things up, not so much. Anything else?"

"Not that we know of. I wanted to wait and have her do things in the dessert." Michael explained. "We did just find out yesterday."

"You're doing a great job so far."

The subject was dropped and Ava asked to use the phone.

Michael and Liz heard her quit and apologize to her manager. Her excuse was that there was a family emergency and she'd moved away and wouldn't know when she was coming back.

"We have to call Isabel and Kyle. They'll want to know about this." Michael slowly got up as Ava rejoined them.

Liz nodded. "Especially Kyle. Wow, he's gonna love this one."

"I'll call them to come over."

"Why is Kyle gonna love it?" Ava frowned at Liz.

"Max healed him too, about a year after he healed me. His life has been a roller coaster since he joined the 'I-Know-An-Alien' club."

"How many others know? How many others will you involve?" Ava still couldn't grasp why they'd told so many people their secret.

"Humans? There's me, Valenti, Kyle, Maria and then there was Alex."

"I read what happened to him. I'm sorry." Ava truly meant it and it meant a lot to Liz.

"Isabel's parents are getting a little paranoid with what Max is doing so they're doing this big investigation. We've all decided as a group to let them know what's going on. Isabel's wanted to tell them her whole life and she never did because of Max. And truthfully we all decided it was safer that they know."

"You sure Isabel can handle it if they turn their backs on her?"

"I don't think they'll do that. They're pretty decent people."

"Isabel and Kyle said they'd be here in an hour. That gives us a chance to shower. Ava, do you mind if we leave you alone for a while so we can clean up?" Michael pulled Liz off the couch.

Ava shook her head. "Do what you gotta do."

"Shit I have to call my dad." Liz suddenly remembered. She picked up her cell and dialed her dad's number.

He picked up on the second ring. "Hey, Dad."

"Hey, kiddo. You on your way?"

"No. Sorry, Dad. Ava showed up in town and Isabel and I are giving her a tour and catching up."

"Who's Ava?"

"Remember, Tess' twin sister you met once…a while back. She's back in town for vacation and we all want to catch up. I'll bring her by sometime this afternoon."

"Ok, sure. See you later then."

"Thanks. Bye, Dad." She waited until he said bye and hung up on her first before she put her phone on silent.

"See you in a bit." She said to Ava and met Michael in his room.

He was totally naked and was holding only a towel.

"You're a freaking GOD!"

Michael gave a soft laugh. "Come on we need to shower."

Liz nodded and took off her own clothes. Michael just watched her. It was her turn to laugh. "Come on we need to shower." She mocked, walking past him into the bathroom.

Liz shrieked and gave a laugh when Michael came up behind her and grabbed her, taking her into the shower and then he laughed as well.

From the living room, Ava smiled. She heard Michael and Liz laugh to themselves and couldn't think of any two happier people.

Not an hour later, Michael, Liz, Ava, Kyle and Isabel sat in Michael's living room. Ava was the center of attention that is until Liz told them about her powers and why Ava had shown up.

"Are you saying that when Max healed us, he changed us? I'm gonna get these powers too?" Kyle was on the fence about powers. He looked like he wanted to kill Max but at the same time he looked confused.

"Wow." Isabel couldn't say anything else. She was speechless. She turned to Kyle and then to Liz. "Sometimes I hate that you guys were pulled into all of this." She had tears in her eyes. "You've all lost so much because you've known our secret." She hated herself sometimes. "Sometimes I think it'd have been better if none of you knew about us."

Everyone looked at Isabel, not knowing what to make of her reaction to all of this.

"We lost Alex! Tess killed him. Nasedo kidnapped Liz. You've all alienated yourselves from your family and friends. Maria isn't talking to us anymore. My parents don't know who we are anymore. And Jesse hates me because he knows I'm lying to him. But I can't—I won't tell him who I really am! I can't be selfish anymore. I was so selfish. I dragged him into this and he doesn't know."

And then it became clear to everyone why Isabel was having such a hard time. They all looked at each other and felt guilty. Nobody in the months that had passed since the wedding had put in the effort to know how everything was going between Jesse and Isabel. Everyone had dealt with their own problems not knowing Isabel had been going through a rough time.

"Isabel, things happen in life that we can't control." Liz was the first to speak up. "I know you loved Alex but so did I. He was my best friend for a long time and I miss him soo much. He didn't deserve to die. But he never regretted knowing you. I love all of you. You guys are my family now. I have never regretted Max saving my life. Even after everything, I'm happy he did. Maria isn't here not because we drove her away but because she wanted to go away. We all make our decision. I choose to stay. Having powers and changing is a draw back. I can live with that. I want to be here. I love all of you. Jesse loves you. And if you guys are having problems then you'll get over them. You're both very much in love. If he can't accept you for who you really are then you're better off without him. But Isabel you can't keep lying to him. If you can't be completely honest with him then your marriage will never work out."

Michael spoke then too, "Isabel, I know how you feel. When Liz got her powers I was scared shitless. I still am. Like she said there are draw backs. But you have to take the good with the bad. I don't regret them knowing. If id did, I wouldn't be here with her now. I love Liz. I don't want to imagine living without her. We agreed we wouldn't tell anyone else besides your parents…I was being selfish and I'm sorry. Jesse is your husband now. He deserves to know. He's family now."

Isabel gave Michael a weak smile. Sure. Michael had been civil and polite with Jesse but never once had he mentioned Jesse was family.

Kyle thought it was his turn to add something, so he spoke, "I talked to Alex about this once. When we were trapped in that cave with the killer crystals, we said we were lucky to know something the rest of the world didn't. And even though we were dying we were grateful that we got to live our lives among all of you. All of you brought light into our lives. Knowing you has opened our eyes to what really is out there. You helped my father and I understand my grandpa better. My father had always thought my grandpa was crazy. I was a jerk before I met all of you and now I'm proud to say that I seek for generosity, tolerance, selflessness and self-awareness. I found my path."

Isabel laughed along with Michael and Liz at the end part, while Ava smiled.

"You're a Buddhist."

Kyle turned to Ava, shocked that she knew what he was talking about.

"You know Buddhism?"

"You can explore the universe looking for somebody who is more deserving of your love and affection than you are yourself, and you will not find that person anywhere." Ava quoted.

Kyle smiled.

Ava continued. "Human beings by nature want happiness and do not want suffering. With that feeling everyone tries to achieve happiness and tries to get rid of suffering, and everyone has the basic right to do this. In this way, all here are the same, whether rich or poor, educated or uneducated, Easterner or Westerner, believer or non-believer, and within believers whether Buddhist, Christian, Jewish, Muslim, and so on."

"Basically, from the viewpoint of real human value we are all the same." Ava and Kyle finished together.

"You're a Buddhist." Kyle was surprised even as Ava nodded.

"Tell Jesse, Isabel. Stop blaming yourself for everything. Be honest with your husband." Michael spoke to Isabel quietly.

Isabel, Liz and Michael were partly ignoring Ava and Kyle because of Isabel's problem but more in part because of how Ava and Kyle were looking at each other.

Even with everything going on, Ava and Kyle were able to connect on another level which everyone recognized would turn into love.

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

The last quote Ava and Kyle both speak is a quote from dalai lama which was in "Kindness, Clarity and Insight."

The first quote is just a general quote. i couldn't find who says it.


	13. Chapter 13

Maria and Liz were at the Crashdown alone

That day Liz, Ava and Isabel had left for a couple of hours to have a girl's day and had gone to get manicures and pedicures. Mrs. Parker had run into them right outside of the salon so Liz's story was covered and cleared.

Once inside, the girls had gotten Isabel to talk about her marriage only to find that it was worse than they'd first thought.

Isabel said she'd tried talking to Jesse about their secret but something always stopped her. They argued about everything…mostly because Jesse knew Isabel was hiding something. Jesse had started coming home late and they would argue about that too. And Jesse had gotten into a huge fight with an old friend over a lie. Isabel was frightened with the knowledge that Jesse hated liars and didn't forgive easily. Liz and Ava tried to cheer Isabel up and tried to convince her that everything would turn out fine.

Later that day, nobody was surprised when they found out Ava and Kyle were going on a date.

Isabel called everyone to her parent's house the next day and the group didn't ask why. After the day they'd had the day before, nobody had questions.

Now, sitting on the Evans' couches, everyone was tense and nervous.

"So you don't know where your sister is?" Mr. Evans asked Ava once again.

"No, Sir. I'm afraid I'm not close to Tess." Ava answered honestly not wanting to give anything away before Isabel had her say.

"And you don't know where my son is?" Mr. Evans pressured her.

"Dad! For God's sake if you sit down and listen I'll explain everything to you." Isabel snapped, not in anger but in nervousness. "I'm sorry. I'm a little on the edge right now. This is something we should have told you a long time ago. Max should be here for this…" her voice was almost a whisper in the end.

"What is it, Isabel?" Her mother asked concerned.

Isabel looked toward her friends for courage and that's what she got.

"Why are all you here?" Mr. Evans asked confused.

"They're here because they're part of everything. They're here to back me up. They're here in case you have any questions." Isabel calmed herself. And so, she began with their story. She started with them emerging from the pods and ended with Max having to look for his son.

"I know it's a lot to take but you needed to know."

Everyone waited to Isabel's parents reactions. They looked stumped.

Then, Mr. Evans' was furious. "Isabel, I don't appreciate you coming up with such an elaborate lie to get yourself out of telling us the truth!"

Isabel's answer was to touch the wall and change its color. "I don't expect you guys to understand right away. But I'm still your daughter. I'm still the girl you raised."

"Ohmygod Phillip. Ohmygod." Mrs. Evans kept saying while covering her face and shaking it.

Mr. Evans' face was blank. He stared at her and then turned to Michael and then Ava.

"Is it true?" He asked the room.

Everyone nodded.

They spent all day at the Evans' home answering questions. The teens never hesitated on telling Isabel's parents the dangers they'd gone through over the past 2 years, both alien and with the government. Never once did anyone see revulsion in the Evans' faces.

"Why isn't Jesse here, Isabel?" Mr. Evans finally asked the most obvious question.

Isabel looked down.

Mr. and Mrs. Evans didn't push her on that certain question and instead when back to the subject at hand. "Why did you wait so long to tell us?"

Isabel didn't know exactly how to answer.

"Max and I felt it was too risky." Michael answered. "We grew up fearing not only ourselves but those around us. We just knew we had to lay low and protect ourselves. If it wasn't for Max saving Liz's life that day in the Crashdown, none of us would be here today. I don't want to think how we would have ended up. It was time for you to find out. Isabel always argued with us about it. One of the first things I remember her saying to me was that she wanted us to tell you." Michael could see now how wrong they'd been not trusting Isabel's parents. "I'm sorry we made her wait this long."

"Don't, Michael. We're just glad we finally know." Mrs. Evans gave him a small smile.

"I still can't grasp all the things you kids have gone through." Mr. Evans said looking at every single on of them.

"And poor, Alex. He was such a sweet kid. I'm sorry, Liz." Mrs. Evans offered.

Liz nodded, tears in her eyes. "He loved your daughter very much. He never regretted knowing their secret."

That night, Liz and Michael sat at a booth in the Crashdown. Her father was watching them and they didn't want to get caught in her room.

"What a long day." Michael laid his head back on the seat.

Liz nodded and snuggled closer into Michael's arms.

"Did you notice them?"

Liz nodded again. "I'm kinda surprised you did."

Michael shrugged. "I notice more things now. They were sitting quite close."

Liz smiled. "They went out last night. I think they're involved."

"So, fast!" Michael was shocked. "Ava just came back into town."

"When you know, you know. I think she'd good for Kyle. They'll be good together. I can see them falling in love."

"So soon? Don't you think it's too fast?"

"They aren't in love yet but you can see the signs. That's where they're headed. You can't help feeling attracted to someone. They're pulled toward each other, that much is obvious."

Michael shook his head. "If you say so. So you think Ava is here to stay?"

Liz nodded. "I'm glad too. I like her. I really think she can help us…in lots of ways."

The front door to the Crashdown opened and in stepped in a giggly Ava.

"Hi, guys." She blushed.

Michael and Liz looked at each other and they shared a smile. Then, Michael stood up and kissed Liz.

"I'll see you in the morning."

Liz nodded. "Bright and early."

"I love you." He kissed her again, this time it lasted longer than the last.

"I love you." She said when he finally pulled away.

Liz stood and waited for Ava to meet her and then they both walked upstairs together. Liz knew Ava had something to say but didn't push the subject until Ava was ready.

"What do you think of Kyle?" Ava blurted out as they sat on Liz's bed.

Liz's parents had requested that Ava stay in their home while she 'visited'.

Liz smiled as she sat against the back of her bed. "Well, he's a great guy. He's the kind of guy who makes you laugh. He's there for you any time you need him. He's very active and loves food. He's very honest and doesn't put up with peoples crap. He wants the best for everyone he knows and if there's anyway he can help you with anything…he will. And the best part," Liz smiled, "he's easy to love."

Ava waited a minute before she talked. "I think I do love him."

That was one thing Liz didn't expect for Ava to say and her jaw dropped. "Really?"

"I spent the night over there last night—after our date." Ava looked guilty.

Liz smiled and nodded. "I figured when you didn't come home."

"But we didn't actually sleep if you get my drift." Ava was flushing.

Liz didn't know if she should laugh or be shocked. "Oh my GOD! Well, tell me about it." She grabbed a pillow and put it across her chest as she sat crossed legged, leaning in Ava's direction.

"I'm not used to talking to people about anything. Lonnie and I were never close and although I got along with co-workers I never really was close to them."

"I understand if you don't want to talk about it. I'm sorry I didn't mean to be pushy about it." Liz apologized.

"Don't be. I just feel weird talking about it. It wasn't planned. We went to play pool and then went dancing. I was supposed to go in to watch a movie and then Jim and Amy DeLuca show up and we scrambled into his room. We were—"

"Amy DeLuca?!"

"Yeah, Maria's mom. Right?"

Liz nodded. "I didn't know they were dating again!"

"Well they were doing more than dating, let me tell you."

"EEWWW!"

Ava laughed. "Thank God I was able to put an invisible coat with my powers outside of Kyle's door. After that we couldn't hear a thing coming from outside. I basically had to cover up the edges and it made the door and wall soundproof."

"Cool." Liz was impressed. "And so then what?"

"Well we talked for a long time and next thing I know, we're making out. One thing led to another and well you know the rest. I've never made love before. Zan and I would try but it felt odd to us. We never—I was a virgin."

"You were a virgin?!" Liz couldn't believe it. After they'd first met the dupes, that's all Liz had heard from them. 'Alien sex this—alien sex that'.

"Yes. I was really nervous but he was sooo good about it. He was a gentleman to the end. And gosh at first when I saw it, I said 'that's not going to fit!' You should have seen his face then. I wanted to be swallowed by the earth right then and there."

Liz laughed. "You didn't."

"I did."

"Oh my gosh that's hilarious."

Ava, by the look of it didn't agree.

"To tell you the truth," Liz thought she should share since Ava had shared with her, "I was scared too. I was a virgin before I was with Michael. I remember when I first saw him naked I couldn't breathe. He was so big and hard. He wanted to heal me but I refused. I wanted to feel every inch of it. I was scared I was dreaming and I convinced myself if he regretted it in the morning, I'd still feel what he'd done to me the day after."

Ava frowned. "What do you mean if he regretted it?"

Liz told her about how they'd first made love and the events following THE NIGHT. When she finished she felt bad. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to turn this all about me and Michael. We were talking about you and Kyle."

Ava shrugged. "I'm a little scared because I've never known anything like this before. When I was living in New York with them, all I knew was that I was meant to love Zan. That was it. But I always loved him more like a brother than anything else."

"Don't worry Ava. I can see how Kyle looks at you. He feels for you how you feel for him. I can't explain it but I can see you're on the same frequency—the same wave length. Am I making sense?"

"Oddly yes." Ava chuckled. "I just hope for both our sakes that you're right. Because knowing love is frightening."

"It's also rewarding." Liz reminded Ava.

"I so hope your right."

From that night on, Ava and Kyle were an item. Everyday, their relationship grew, which awed those around them.

The group found out Valenti and Ms. DeLuca had started talking again because of Maria's absence. Ms. DeLuca had been really broken up about her daughter running off to New York. Valenti had been there for Ms. DeLuca and they'd slowly started dating again. Valenti was also now working back in the sheriff's office as a deputy.

Liz and Michael were going strong. They were both talking about college. Michael was in honor roll and all his teachers praised on how much he'd improved not only in grades but in attitude. He never hesitated on telling them that he'd done it with Liz's support, guidance and never ending love.

Isabel's relationship with her parents couldn't have been better. There was a new honesty and love there. But her relationship with Jesse was ready to break. Nothing Isabel did, worked and the group convinced her to finally tell Jesse the truth.

Nobody especially not Isabel was ready for Jesse's reaction. At first he was confused and then he was angry. He yelled at Isabel about everything and kept reminding her how dishonest she'd been with him. Finally, after a month, he said he'd had it. He didn't think he could stay married to her. Not only was he scared of her but he was also repulsed by her.

Everyone saw how heart broken Isabel was when Jesse asked for a divorce. Nobody could quite figure out how and why Jesse had changed so much.

Before Jesse left town, Ava made sure he left with no memory of Isabel being an alien. She instead planted a memory in his mind of Isabel and him having a huge fight over something insignificant.

Kyle and Michael were up for killing him…and so were the girls but they knew that's not what Isabel needed so they kept their cool and huddled around her as her support system.

One night, after Jesse had been gone for 2 weeks, Liz, Michael, Ava and Kyle were coming into the Crashdown from a double date when they saw someone they didn't expect to see.

Coming toward them from the back part of the Crashdown, was none other than Max Evans.


	14. Chapter 14

Maria and Liz were at the Crashdown alone

The four friends stopped in their tracks and looked at each other. All four were frozen in place and had no idea what to say or do.

Max was the first to act. He charged Ava and grabbed her by the arm. "Where's my son?!"

That's when everyone jumped out of their frozen state. They were all trying to get Max off of Ava and telling him to get off.

The guys' had Max now and Liz noticed the stares. "Can we please do this outside or something?" She put her hand on the small of Ava's back and looked at her arm.

"I'm fine, Liz. Don't worry." Ava gave her a small smile.

"Come on." Michael said sternly.

The girls walked behind the guys as they escorted Max to the alley behind the Crashdown.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Max pushed away from Michael and Kyle.

"Don't lay your hands on her again." Kyle warned and stood by Ava.

Max laughed. "Are you serious? First she mind warps Alex, kills him and then makes you cover it up and now you're defending her?!"

"She's Ava, not Tess." Liz snapped. She was angry that Max even compared them.

Max stared at Ava then turned to Kyle and Michael. "What're you doing here?"

Ava half laughed. "I don't think it's any of your business."

Max's eyes told everyone how much that comment pissed him off. "It is my business. Everything that happens to anyone of my friends is my business."

"Well, that's funny but I don't think you've been around." Kyle said defensively.

"Why am I the bad guy here? I just got into town."

"And what you thought we'd through a party because the almighty king had returned?" Michael scoffed.

"A smile would have been fine."

"It's hard to smile at someone who grabbed you by the arm threatening you with his eyes." Ava snapped.

"I didn't know you were in town." Max wasn't exactly apologizing with the way he was looking at her.

"I didn't know I had to request permission to come or announce myself when I arrived." Ava stood her ground.

"So, why are YOU back in town?" Michael asked again. He went over and put an arm around Liz and she in turn put hers around his waist.

"We need to sit down and talk. Let's go to your apartment, Michael." Max started walking away, not paying attention to Liz and Michael's gesture.

Everyone looked at each other. Does he really expect for us to do as he says? Liz shook her head.

"Did anybody hear me? Come on, we need to talk." Then he turned to Ava and said, "You don't have to come, this doesn't concern you."

Kyle smiled and tried to calm himself down. "If it concerns anyone in the group it concerns her."

Max nodded and said, "We're loosing time. Come on."

"Did you talk to your sister yet?" Michael asked.

Max looked tense. "No. Why?"

"You should have checked on her first Max. She's gone through a lot since you've been gone." Liz said rather sadly. She couldn't believe Max hadn't gotten in touch with Isabel yet. Then, she turned to Michael. "Can you call her? Maybe we should all go to the Evans' home."

"I think she's right, Michael. His parents are gonna wanna be there too." Kyle agreed.

"You, call Phillip and Diane. I'll get Isabel on the phone and have her meet us there." Michael said to Liz as he pulled out his cell phone. "Kyle, you wanna get your Dad?"

Kyle nodded.

"Wait. Wait." Max came towards them saying loudly. "What're you all doing?"

"Times have changed, Max." Michael dialed Isabel's cell. "We don't take orders anymore. We all talk about the problem and then decide what to do. And if you want to talk to everyone about what you want to say then I think it should be with everyone who's involved."

"We can't do it at my parent's house." Max's mouth was in a thin line. "They'll over hear."

"No, they won't because they'll be in the same room joining in the conversation." Michael pressed he call key.

"What?!"

"We told your parents about who you were." Liz informed him.

"What?!" Max looked like he'd lost it. "You what?! Why didn't you ask me?! Why did you do it?!"

"We all agreed it was time for them to know." Kyle stared Max straight in the face, not backing down.

Max huffed and puffed to himself as all three phone calls were made.

Ava watched him and she grinned. She loved seeing him angry like that. Max wasn't used to not getting his way or not being listened to. Ava laughed to herself. He's gonna have a hell of a reality check."

Finally, they were all ready to go. "Don't you all jump at once and welcome me home or anything by the way." Max said it in a tone where he was half mad, half disappointed.

Nobody said anything but they all rolled their eyes.

At the Evans's home, Diane and Isabel ran up and hugged Max. Mr. Evans' who'd been worried about Max the whole time, stood back and after Isabel and Diane had gotten off of Max, he finally went and gave him a hug.

Everyone sat down and waited for Max to start.

"I heard that Isabel and everyone else explain to you who we are." Max looked at his parents and waited for their nod. "Then, you know I have a son who's trying to contact me. I've been trying to find a way to get to him. I've tracked down a movie producer named Kal. He was supposed to be Ava's protector but he bailed on them after leaving them in New York. That's where I started to look for him." Then he turned to Michael and said, "By the way, I bumped into Maria in the city. Those music producers working on her album are totally destroying it. She really needs someone right now, Michael. I think she realizes how wrong she was to leave you. She and Billy aren't getting along. She said she made a mistake by leaving with him. You really should call her."

"I have no reason to call someone who I don't love anymore."

"Michael she really needs you and she's sorry."

"That doesn't make it ok, Maxwell." Michael stated.

"She cheated on him, Max!" Liz was shocked and then decided she wasn't. "But of course, cheating has always been alright with you. She left when she was supposed to be in Isabel's wedding…when Kyle needed her…" Liz shook her head still mad about that. "She was only thinking of herself when she left."

"You weren't here, Max. Kyle was going through something deep and she didn't even see it. Those last few months she was here, all she thought about was herself. Nobody else mattered." Isabel looked disgusted by the mere mention of Maria's name.

"Nobody feels sorry for her, Max. I suggest you move on and drop the subject of Maria." Kyle suggested.

Max looked dumb founded but continued, "Anyway, I tracked down Kal in L.A. I was hoping you'd all back me up and go with me to L.A. See, he doesn't want to go. He likes it here. He wants to fit in. I have to get him to take me back to Antar. I just can't think—"

"Max, why are you going to force him to go when he likes it here?" Liz asked the most obvious question.

"I need to find my son!" Max snapped angrily. "I can't just leave him out there."

"But that's your problem, Max. Leave Kal alone." Ava argued. "I met him. After I left Roswell, I went looking for him. I recognized who he was and I talked to him. If you met him then you must know that fitting in is what he wants most. Don't be selfish, Max. Find another way to find your son."

Max detested Ava; everyone could see it in the way he looked at her.

"Nobody asked you. When I want your opinion, I'll ask for it."

Kyle stood up fast but Michael grabbed onto him.

"Careful with what you say, Max. Ava has many allies." Michael warned sternly.

Max looked at all of them, including his parents like he couldn't believe it. "You're gonna take her side over mine."

"We're not siding with anyone, Max. But why do you have to be such an asshole to her?" Isabel was getting mad at her brother.

Max was quiet for a while. "Who's gonna help me with Kal?" He looked around.

Michael and Liz shook their heads.

Isabel closed her eyes not believing what her brother was doing or how he was so ready to sacrifice someone else's life on account of him.

"Liz." Max spoke softly. "You owe me so much."

Shock filled the room. Nobody could believe he'd ever say something like that.

"I owe you?" Liz gave a mock laughed.

"You're something special aren't ya?" Valenti who hadn't said a word yet, spoke. He looked like he was holding back and didn't want to hit Max.

"How the hell do you come up with something like that?" Kyle yelled.

"Max, you're gonna be real careful about what you say next." Michael stood, itching to get his hands on Max.

"Max, Liz has sacrificed a lot for our secret. She doesn't owe you a goddamn thing!" It was the last Isabel wanted to hear out of her brother.

Even her parents were shocked by his comment. They never raised him to think or act in such a way. They were appalled.

"I saved your life." Max's voice came like a hiss.

"That doesn't mean I owe you my life. I'll always be grateful to you for saving my life, Max. But I don't owe you anything."

Michael turned his angry stare from Max to Liz and his eyes softened. "Come on, Love. Let's go home."

Max laughed. "Michael since when have you been a gentleman? Since when are you friends with Liz?"

Both Liz and Michael stared at Max. Both had pity in their eyes.

"He's been a gentleman his whole life." Liz said calmly. "And we were friends for a long time. Now, we're not only friends but lovers. In every sense of the word. I love him, Max."

Michael took her hand and they were about to leave when Max finally broke the silence. "You can't love him! Is this a joke?!"

"Maxwell!" Michael warned. He knew he was going to say something to push Michael over the edge.

"Why?!" Liz pushed. "Why can't I love him?!"

"It's Michael for God's sakes!"

"Be careful with your words, Maxwell." Michael warned once more.

"He's an asshole. He's a bum! He's a murderer!" Max yelled and Michael clenched his jaw but he wasn't able to do anything before Max went flying against a wall.

Everyone looked at Liz. Sparks flashed through her whole body and face. Her arm was up and sparks zapped inches out of her body. "Michael warned you." Liz barked. "Get up!" She loathed Max.

"Baby, calm down." Michael touched her hand and she turned to look at him. One look, that's all it took and Liz's sparks were gone.

"What the hell was that?!" Mr. Evans asked turning from Liz and then to Michael.

Neither Liz nor Michael spoke as they looked at each other. "Are you ok?" Michael asked.

Liz shook her head and turned back to Max who was now standing. He was scared and she could see the hate in his eyes.

Liz could feel her body getting worked up again and she could feel the harsh tingle of the sparks running up her body once again.

"Liz." Michael spoke softly but she chose to ignore him. She had to show Max how much she had changed. She had to make him see how many things had changed…how much she didn't need him.

Liz and Max started at each other.

Max scoffed and stalked past his 'friends' and his parents. "If no one is going to help me then I'm leaving."

"Max, wait." His mom called out softly.

"Max, I need you." Isabel walked toward him. "You weren't here for my wedding. I need you right now. Things aren't going too great."

Max had no emotion in his eyes. "You didn't ask for my permission when you married him. So, deal with it. That's what you get."

Everyone heard Max's mom say a hurtful, "Oh, Max—"

At the same time, his father said, "Max! How dare you speak to your sister like that?!."

Ava and Liz went to Isabel's side. She was holding back tears, biting her tongue and watching her brother for any sign of an apology.

"Nice to know people got my back." Max backed out to open the front door. "I hope you guys break up," he stared at Liz and then turned to Isabel, "and I hope your marriage goes to hell."

Liz threw Max out of the front door, this time with more hatred. Nobody moved to help Max out. He got up slowly and stared at everyone.

"Stay away from here. Don't come back." Michael warned. And as he watched Max walk away, he felt a part of him die to watch his brother leave.

Max and Michael hadn't been close for the past year but Michael had always loved him like a brother, as someone he looked up to. Now, the guy who'd he'd grown up with was gone for good.

Nobody knew how to help Isabel. She was so depressed that she blocked everyone out. When the group could be with her, they would but she insisted she wanted time with herself.

The gangs had all applied to colleges far away from Roswell and were all surprised that they'd been accepted to most of the same schools. They focused on tests, graduation and college on the days Isabel wanted to be alone. She got better as time went on and finally came to realize that all things happened for a reason but she was still sad about it.

As everyone got ready to graduate, they because aware that they wanted to stay close to each other. Liz and Michael wanted to live in Chicago and Kyle and Ava decided they'd live close but still apart from Liz and Michael so they decided on Westchester.

Isabel on the other hand decided she wanted to live way from everyone for a while to deal with her new reality.

The group wasn't very happy but they couldn't convince her so in the end, they forced themselves to be ok with her decision. Isabel did agree to go visit them during the year and if it didn't work of for her at the end of 1 year, she'd move to live in Chicago.


	15. Chapter 15

Maria and Liz were at the Crashdown alone

It was Graduation Day and Liz was irritated. "Dammit!"

"Liz, don't lose it now." Michael came up behind her, trying to encourage her.

Liz was practicing her powers out by the caves and wasn't getting the results she wanted. "I'm concentrating, Michael! Why can't I get this?" She turned around and he took her in his arms.

"Love, it's going to take time. Ava, Izzy and I have been doing this for years and we barely have full control. It's gonna take some time." Michael kissed the top of her head. "Read to go back?"

Liz nodded. "We have to shower and get dressed. We graduate in like 4 hours." She said after looking at her watch.

They were all excited to start a new chapter in their lives. Roswell would always be their home but they knew they had to leave to escape the alien chaos for good.

That night after Graduation, Michael proposed to Liz at Crashdown in front of all their friends and family. Of course, Liz accepted and looked down at the ring Michael had just placed on her left ring finger. She smiled as her heart felt like bursting.

A month after graduation, Liz and Michael had an apartment in Chicago and Kyle and Ava had their own apartment in Westchester.

Liz and Kyle went to school together at Argosy University of Chicago. Kyle studied Health and Physical Education, while Liz studied Journalism. Ava studied History at the local community college and Michael studied at The Art Institute of Chicago.

The four got together on weekends and called Isabel at least twice a week to see how she liked Florida. She was doing well. She was studying interior design and was has finding herself after her divorce from Jesse.

Liz got up from her kitchen table and sighed. She shook her head putting her memories behind and went back to finishing diner.

She was putting some potatoes in the oven when Michael came in the front door. "Mike and Sylvia say hi." He said referring to their neighbors.

Liz nodded.

Michael then set the table and both danced a perfect in sync dance around the other in the kitchen. They didn't bump into each other and kissed any little moment they could.

"So, we're going to go visit Kyle and Ava this weekend?" Michael asked a while later while they ate dinner.

Liz nodded. "It's our turn to visit. Plus, they just got a puppy which they're really excited about."

"What'd they get?" Michael chewed his double baked potatoes.

"A Pug. Didn't I show you the picture?" She pulled out her phone and smiled from ear to ear as she showed Michael the picture Ava had text her. "Isn't he adorable? They named him Kingston. Ava says he's well behaved. He's doing great in their apartment."

She was hinting and he knew it.

"Love, we can't get a puppy right now."

Liz gave him an exaggerated sad pout. "Honey." She whined.

"Liz." Michael shook his head. I won't let her talk me into this one. We can't get it. We can't. We don't have the time or the money. Tell her no. Stay strong. We can't.

"Michael." Her voice made him look back up and meet her eyes.

He looked into her eyes and knew he wouldn't be strong enough to last very long. "Liz, please. We'll talk about it later."

Liz gave a small smile.

Liz got her pug a week later. "Let's call him Masen." Liz sat on the floor of their apartment playing with the pup who happened to be Kingston's brother.

Ava and Kyle sat with Michael on the couch and they put Kingston down to play.

Michael shook his head. "I don't like Masen."

Liz thought about it. "Ok, how about Jasper."

Michael thought about it. "Jasper?"

The puppy looked up and gave a tiny bark at Michael.

"I think he likes it." Kyle smiled evilly knowing Michael didn't fully like the name.

Michael shrugged. "Jasper it is."

Jasper and Kingston played and jumped.

Liz smiled and hugged Michael's leg. "He's so cute."

"How'd you come up with Jasper?" Ava asked.

"The book I was telling you about." She turned to Ava. "He reminds me of one of the characters. He's very active and ready to pounce on you. He's very lovable when you get to know him, mellows you out with one look and he's young."

Ava nodded. "I'll have to keep reading."

"You finally picked it up?" Liz was surprised.

"Yeah, I know. It took me forever."

"As long as you're reading I don't care. You're gonna love the book. It's geared toward young adult but the story is so well told you can't help but love it."

Later, when the puppies were taking their naps, the four of them got to business.

"So, did you decide on the color you want to go with?" Ava asked looking through a wedding catalog.

Kyle was calling places for pricing on food and Michael was making arrangements on getting a place for the reception.

Liz looked up from her wedding planner calendar and smiled. She nodded. "I just decided last night. Michael's been fighting with me on every color but I came up with something and he loved it."

Ava beamed at once. "What? What was your idea?"

"Well I was thinking of making it a black and white party. I'll wear my white dress and Michael can wear a black tux. The guys will wear white with a black boutonnière and the girls can wear black dresses and a white corsage. All the men have to wear white and women can wear the black. My bouquet will be red and Michael's boutonnière will be red too. Here these are the dresses and tuxes. What do you think? How does everything look? Too elegant? Cause I wanted to make it simple?" Liz knew she was asking too many questions but she was so excited on finally deciding on a color.

Ava looked at Liz in amazement. "I love it. It's simple yet gorgeous. And you won't hear me crying about wearing black."

"Liz, the guy wants to know if you have a set date." Kyle covered the speaker to the phone he was speaking on.

"Yeah, it's May 17th."

Kyle nodded and went back to what he was doing with the caterers.

"Are you nervous?" Asked Ava.

"About the wedding?" Liz shook her head. "I'm not scared to commit to Michael for the rest of our lives."

Ava nodded. "You're basically married as it is."

"Gosh and you should see how some of the girls look at him. He came to campus the other day and you should have seen some of the looks the girls were giving him. I was actually dogged. And of course I had to hug him and pretend to get something to bring attention to my ring."

Ava laughed.

"I can't wait to see the band on his finger." Liz said smiling looking down at her own ring.

"I never pegged you as the jealous type." Ava teased.

"I'm usually not but those looks he was getting weren't innocent and of course he was oblivious to them."

"Liz, I think Michael is oblivious to a lot of things when he's around you." Ava said honestly as she turned to Michael. "He's really stepped out of his comfort zone and he's happy."

"We both are."

The rest of the day was spent juggling wedding plans and puppies.

The friends agreed to meet the next Friday for Halloween downtown to go to a couple of Halloween parties.

The day before Halloween, Liz had a doctor's appointment and sat very still trying to digest her doctor's news.

"I'm sorry?"

"Liz, you're pregnant."

A million emotions cursed through her body and although she was ecstatic her only spoken word was, "SHIT."

Placing her hands over her stomach, she gulped. Oh, baby what is your Daddy going to say? He's worried about not being able to provide for Jasper. What is he going to say when he finds out about you?

Liz bit her lips trying to think of the perfect way to tell Michael about their baby.


	16. Chapter 16

Liz got home numb one hour later. Her head was spinning. She loved that she was pregnant with Michael's child. The symbol of their love was at the moment growing in her womb and nothing else mattered. She wanted to yell and announce it to everyone but stopped knowing Michael was going to take it hard.

Jasper came running to her as soon as she set her purse down. "Hi, Jasper." She laughed at how excited he was to se her. "Where's your daddy?" Liz felt tears of joy cover her eyes with the very word. Daddy. That sounds nice. "How am I gonna tell him, Jasper?"

"Tell me what?" Michael emerged from the hall and Liz jumped.

"Jeez Michael you scared me."

Michael gave a small smile and kissed the top of her head. "Sorry, Love." He pulled her to the couch and they both collapsed on it. Jasper was at their feet, jumping and begging to be let up on the couch.

Jasper jumped from one to another and Liz concentrated on playing with him.

"So, what did the doctor say?"

Liz shrugged, pretending nothing out of the ordinary had happened. "Not much. I'm as healthy as ever."

"Well I could have told you that." He said flatly.

"There's one thing you couldn't have told me." She said under her breath.

"What was that?" He asked pulling his attention away from Jasper.

"I said I know and I want you to hold me."

"Oh." And he pulled her into his arms.

The next day the four friends went out with Jasper and Kingston. Instead of partying, Liz made some excuse about feeling sick and they went to the park for a while to let the puppies run around. The guys ordered food and the girls went to go rent movies and the rest of the evening they spent indoors. They left all the lights off so they wouldn't get any trick or treaters since they hadn't bought candy.

"Are you ok, Liz?" Kyle asked Liz when Michael had stood to go to the bathroom and Ava was in the kitchen.

Liz nodded. "Of course. Why?"

"You seem out of it. You've been distracted all day. Wanna talk about it?"

"No. I'm fine Kyle. Really. I'm just a little tired. Don't worry. OK?" The last thing she needed was for Kyle to make a big deal about it and brining attention to her that she did not want at the moment. What she had told Kyle was the truth somewhat. She was tired. She hadn't slept the night before, worried about how to break the news to Michael.

"Are you sure?" Kyle didn't seem convinced.

Liz faked a smile. "I promise. I'm just tired."

Kyle nodded.

Ava and Michael walked in almost at the same time but before Ava could get comfortable again, Kyle said, "Ava, sweetie I think it's time for us to go home. Let's let these guys sleep."

Before Liz could argue, Ava was agreeing and they were already by the door all ready to leave. She couldn't believe how fast they'd gotten their things.

"Love, go to bed. I'll pick up here. You look beat." Michael rubbed her back.

She nodded, too exhausted to argue. "Ok but don't take too long. You know I hate to sleep without you there."

He nodded and she walked to their room. Walking down the hall, she started stripping her clothes off.

She was too tired and decided to shower in the morning. She threw off her bra and panties when she reached the room. She then went over to her drawer and put on some boy shorts to sleep in.

She was under the sheets almost asleep when she felt Michael get into bed.

She turned and nuzzled against him.

"Liz, please tell me what's wrong." Michael's voice was full of concern.

Liz's body tensed and she could feel him tighten too.

Finally after a long silent minute, she said softly, "I'm pregnant." She looked up to meet his eyes. Because no matter how much she dreaded that he'd be mad she still had to see his reaction.

Michael was slow to react.

"Oh my God." He finally said. Liz could see he was in shock.

Liz started to cry, scared that Michael didn't want their baby.

"Liz, why are you crying?"

"Because you don't want our baby." She cried hysterically.

Michael gave one of his unique laughs. "Don't be ridiculous, Liz. True, I wish we could have waited to have kids until after our wedding and when we were more stable but I don't regret you getting pregnant. I want this baby. And I want plenty more. I love you Liz. Nothing would make me happier than to see you carry our children." He wiped her tears away.

"So, you aren't mad?" She sniffled.

"Of course not, Love. I love you. You and our baby are my world."

"And Jasper?" She smiled through her tears.

Michael smiled and nodded. "And Jasper," he agreed. "So, when are you due?

"June 15th is what they told me."

Michael pondered for a moment. "Do you want to move up the wedding?"

Liz shook her head. "No, we already have everything set for it. I'm so glad my parents and the Evans are helping us with this wedding."

"I was going to surprise you for our wedding but I think I should tell you now." Michael said which made Liz sit up.

"What is it?"

"Well, I've been holding out on you with money. I was going to surprise you with a big honeymoon. I have a couple of thousand dollars in the bank. Would you mind if we used that money for the baby instead and post pone our honeymoon?"

"Are you crazy?! Of course I don't mind. I don't care about a honeymoon, Michael. I can't wait for this baby. I can't wait to see her, to hold her."

"You're saying 'her'. Can you feel it's going to be a her?"

Liz shrugged. She hadn't noticed she'd referred to the baby as her. "I don't know. I didn't even notice I was saying it."

"Do you think I can connect to her if I tried? Maybe we can make a connection."

Not answering, Liz took Michael's hand and placed it over her stomach and put hers on top of his.

They both concentrated and after a couple of seconds a connection was formed.

Both were thrilled and full of joy but something caught them off guard and put them into a panic. They stared at each other in amazement.

Liz was indeed having a girl, a beautiful, healthy girl but that wasn't what scared them. What scared them was the fact that she was carrying two baby girls.

Liz Parker soon to be Guerin was pregnant with twins.

After the initial shock, Liz and Michael calmed down and saw it as a blessing that they were having two babies. Of course everything would be harder for them but they were fighters and they knew they could make it.

The following morning, Liz and Michael got on the phone and made a 3-way call to their friends and announced their joyful news.

Liz finished the quarter and transferred out to the nearest community college. Michael wasn't too happy with her decision but let her make her choice.

To Liz there was no choice. There was one option. Do whatever it was for her daughters and she didn't regret it. Growing up all she wanted was the education. Now, her education was still important but her daughters were more important. She took online classes and one night class. She worked it out to have more hours at work where she worked both on hourly wages as well as commission. She quickly learned people didn't say 'no' to a pregnant woman too often and used it to her advantage.

Michael was going to classes and working as a security guard at a nearby hospital. The pay was good and he picked up double shifts when he knew Liz would be with Ava and Kyle for the day.

A month before the wedding was supposed to take place, Michael received a call from the last person he'd thought would call him.

"Hello, Maria." He said politely into the receiver.

"Michael, hi. How're you?" Maria asked on the other end.

"Very happy. How about you?" He didn't say it to be cruel, he just wanted to make sure she knew he wasn't pinning over her after all this time.

"Um, good. I'm good." Michael wasn't convinced. "Listen, I was wondering if you'd like to come visit me up in New York. You're pretty close now. I hear you're living in Chicago."

"Yeah, I like it here."

"Would you come, Michael? Please. I really need to see you. I've done a lot of soul searching and I want to see you."

"Listen, I can't just take off right now, Maria. Liz and I have a million things going on. And—"

"Yeah." She interrupted. "I heard you guys hooked up."

"We fell in love." Michael clarified.

Maria cleared her throat. "Listen, Michael. I really want to see you. I made a big mistake. I didn't know what I had when I had it. I lost you because I was being selfish. I really want to see you."

Michael shook his head. "Maria, I love Liz. Why do you want to see me?"

"I heard you, Michael. You don't have to repeat you're in love with my former best friend. Jeez, repeat how I was betrayed."

Michael was shaking with anger. "Betrayed? Betrayed, Maria? YOU are the one who cheated. Liz and I never were together when I was with you. We started our relationship after you were gone."

"Michael, just come. I need to talk to you."

"I'm sorry, Maria. I can't go. You're more than welcome to come to our wedding if you want to see or talk to either of us."

"You're getting married! To Liz?!"

"We love each other Maria." He didn't know how else to say it.

"Have a great life, Michael." And then he heard a dial tone.

Michael never heard from Maria again.

Isabel visited 3 times before their wedding and announced on her 3rd visit that she had met someone and would be bringing him to the wedding in May.

On Saturday, May 17th, Liz and Michael married in front of their friends and family.

Mr. and Mrs. Evans, Mr. and Mrs. Parker, Jim and Amy Valenti, and even Alex's parents had all made it to Chicago for the wedding. Michael's old friends from Meta-Chem also went with their families.

Everyone finally met Isabel's new boyfriend. His name was Curtis Mercer and Liz found the connection to her future friend Serena. Serena, she found out was Curtis Mercer's sister.

Liz didn't stand much at her wedding because she was a very big sized 8 month pregnant women. She sat and chatted with Isabel and Ava while they watched the guys pull Curtis aside to talk to him.

"We're going to be doing this again next month." Liz said exhausted. "Ava can't you and Kyle just get married at the apartment, near my bed so I can lay down?"

"Sorry, but no." Ava laughed.

"So, how's your pregnancy going?" Isabel asked, changing the subject.

"God, a whole lot better than Liz's." Ava laughed, poking fun a Liz, while holding her belly.

Ava was 5 months pregnant and was having a boy. She and Kyle had decided on the name Braden.

"Braden here only fuzzes in the middle of the day when he wants me to take a nice long break. So, I do and he calms down almost immediately."

"Ugh." Liz shook her head.

"And these lovely girls?" Isabel asked touching Liz's belly since one of the babies was kicking.

"Ugh. Well, this one never stops. Her sister on the other hand is lovely. This one here will be just like her father. She will try my patience I can already feel it."

"Stop calling them this one and that one. Haven't you come up with names yet?" Isabel sat back on her chair.

"They keep changing their minds." Ava took a long sip of her water.

"Well, actually, Miss Know It All," she threw a look at Ava, "we have decided on names."

"Tell us." Both Isabel and Ava said together.

"I can't. I promised Michael it'd be our secret."

"Oh, come on, Liz. Michael doesn't expect for you to keep this promise. So, tell us." Isabel urged.

Liz sighed. "Ok. You're right. He actually thinks I already told you. Ok, the calmer one, we're naming Serenity. We wanted something to signify her characteristics."

"I like it. Serenity." Ava thought about it nodding.

"And the soccer player?" Isabel smiled.

"Divinity. It means spiritual. We don't mean it in a religious sense of way but mystical. It sounds weird but when we connect to them, we always get the feeling that even when she's kicking, she's more psychic. She'll be like Michael. She'll have more power."

Isabel thought about for a moment and finally said, "Leave it to both of you to come up with names like Divinity and Serenity but I love them. They fit my nieces perfectly."

On June 18th, Liz gave birth to Serenity and Divinity Guerin.

On September 16th, Ava had Braden James Valenti.

Almost 2 years later, Isabel was still living in Florida, although now she lived with Curtis and they were engaged. Before they got engaged, Isabel had sat down with Curtis and explained to him who she was and she was surprised at how fast Curtis accepted who she was. They went to Chicago for Serenity and Divinity's 2nd birthday.

The girls had decided to go out and stroll through the city watched a game on TV. Liz and Ava waddled, both pregnant while Isabel pushed the stroller holding Divinity and Serenity.

"Oh, my Gosh. Is that Jesse?!" Liz stopped walking and pointed at a man coming out of a coffee shop.

"Yes it is." Isabel swallowed.

"Should we head in a different direction?" Ava asked turning from Liz to Isabel.

Isabel shook her head and then continued her walking followed closely by Liz and Ava.

"Isabel?" Jesse finally noticed her.

Isabel gave one of her fake smiles. "Hi, Jesse. How're you doing?"

"I'm good. Hi, Liz."

"You remember Ava." Isabel said simply.

Jesse and Ava exchanged hellos.

"I thought you lived in Boston?"

"I do. I'm here on business."

"Oh."

"Are you guys here on vacation?"

Liz and Ava laughed. "We live here." Liz answered. "Isabel lives in Florida with her fiancé."

Jesse's head snapped to Isabel. "Are these you're girls?"

"They're actually mine." Liz answered.

Jesses nodded. "How far along are you?"

"We're both 4 months pregnant." Ava seemed bored and didn't hide it.

"Boy or girl?"

"Girl." Ava answered.

"Boys. Twins actually." Liz cussed to herself. "Damn, Michael."

"Excuse me?" Jesse hadn't heard the last part.

Isabel and Ava laughed at Liz. "Nothing. Don't pay her any attention."

The meeting with Jesse was short. It ended a couple of minutes after. Jesse was still single and still couldn't look at Isabel in the eyes.

"What an asshole." Ava said a couple of feet after Jesse had said goodbye.

The girls laughed.

Isabel got married but her wedding was cut short by Scarlet, Ava and Kyle's daughter. It seemed the twins weren't going to be outshined by their cousin because Damian and Drake were born 6 hours later. One week later, Isabel and Curtis moved to Westchester, down the street from Kyle and Ava.

Liz watched with joy as their families grew.

Isabel gave birth to a daughter named Cadence.

Ava had another son named Ronin.

And Liz discovered she was pregnant once again. She cursed Michael for his super sperm when she realized she was pregnant yet again with twins. This time a boy and a girl who they named Jocelyn and Jarrett.

The last to be born was little Asher Alexander to Isabel and Curtis.

Liz grabbed her head. She'd just had her first flash.

"Liz what do you say?" Max begged. "Do you think you can forgive me? I can't do this on my own. I want you to help me find my son."

Liz looked around. No, this can't be right. I've lived through this. I've already told him I want nothing to do with him. What's going on?

She looked around and found she was in Michael's apartment.

A calendar hung on the wall. August 2001? That can't be right.

And she saw everything again. Her future to come. She saw two paths. One path led to her with Max. That path led to both their arrests, Tess coming back, Isabel being shot, one where Maria didn't cheat on Michael, a future where Michael and her would never be close and they all had to go on the run.

The second path was the one she'd live with Michael. The one with her children, with Ava where she wouldn't run from the law, but a future where'd she'd lose Maria.

2 paths to choose from. One was expected from her and the other was a chance.

"I'm sorry, Max. I can't be with you anymore. I don't love you. Good luck finding your son." She stood and walked out of Michael's apartment.

She had chosen a different course than what was expected of her and it liberated her.

"Hi, Liz." Michael was making his way toward her.

"Hey, Michael." And as she said it, her memories of the future vanished and she stumbled.

Michael reached her and held her up. "You ok?"

Liz looked up at him and felt comforted. She nodded and in his eyes she saw something familiar but couldn't put her finger on it. "Yeah, thanks."

"What happened in there?" He let her go once he saw she was fine.

She smiled. "I broke it off."

"Wow." Michael was taken aback.

"But I feel great. I feel it in my gut that it was the right thing to do. I chose the different course of what I think I would have normally chosen. Does that make sense?"

Michael shook his head but smiled. "You don't always but I pray for the day when you make perfect sense to me."

She smiled back. "I think it's coming."

"Listen, I have to get ready for my new job. I'll see you at work tomorrow."

She stepped aside and started walking away.

"Liz, for what it's worth, I think you made the right choice."

She turned as saw he meant it. "Thank you, Michael."

She waited until Michael entered the apartment before she walked off and in her heart she felt warmth and happiness. She passed Michael's bike and her heart made a flip flop motion and she shook her head.

"What the hell was that?" She asked out loud and shook her head.

She was going crazy. She had felt butterflies in her stomach by Michael's bike.

"I'm going crazy."

_**Author's Notes:**_

Kids:  
Name: Meaning: Parent:  
Cadence to fall Isabel and Curtis  
Jamari warrior Isabel and Curtis  
Asher Alexander blessed, happy Isabel and Curtis  
Serenity1 calm, peaceful Liz and Michael  
Divinity1 spiritual Liz and Michael  
Damian2 to tame, subdue Liz and Michael  
Drake2 dragon Liz and Michael  
Jocelyn3 Happy, joyful Liz and Michael  
Jarrett3 Brave Liz and Michael  
Braden from the wide valley Kyle and Ava  
Scarlet crimson, red Kyle and Ava  
Ronin Lone warrior Kyle and Ava

Pets:  
Name: Breed: Owner:  
Kingston Pug Ava and Kyle  
Jasper Pug Liz and Michael  
Little Prince Pomeranian Isabel and Curtis


End file.
